


Come and Go

by rocknrolleigns (simpleandpure22)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleandpure22/pseuds/rocknrolleigns
Summary: “Drew is gonna break your heart.”But can he break a heart that’s never been whole to begin with?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so long overdue. I had several ideas and wasn't sure which one to write, but I'm excited about this one. :D
> 
> Initially, I wanted to make this a one shot but it got too long (as usual xD), so it will be a three-shot instead.

In times like this Seth questions himself why he moved to Florida.

Compared to Iowa the heat can be unbearable, and not to mention the humidity. But what annoys him the most is the fickle weather. Like right now. The weather forecast in these months usually suggests a fair chance of rain, but today started with a scorching hot sunshine and he thought he only had a short walk from the car to the hotel. But he couldn’t be more wrong.

Nobody even bats an eyelid when he walks down the lobby, drenched like a drowned rat. Muttering curses under his breath, Seth rushes to the bathroom in the middle of the big corridor. The bathroom is empty, thankfully. As he passes the mirror he turns his head and sees his reflection. God, he looks awful. His hair is dripping, and his white shirt is clinging to his body like a second skin, showing pretty much _everything_ underneath. Inappropriate would be an understatement. He looks like he just walked out of a storm, which in a sense he did.

There’s another problem: how is he supposed to go to the party now? If his watch is still working properly it’ll start in about—fifteen minutes. There’s no way he can get his clothes dry in fifteen minutes. But it’s the least of his worry; he has to get rid of the wet clothes before he catches a cold.

Just because Lady Luck seems to hate him today, the bathroom door opens when he’s unbuttoning his shirt, and someone walks in. Seth should ignore him and carry on. He’s not doing anything weird, anyone in his position would do the same thing. But instinctively he looks up and meets the stranger’s eyes.

His lips part of their own accord, and a gasp almost escapes him at the sight, _almost._ The man is tall and has a strong build; his dark blue shirt fits his body just right to accentuate the well-defined muscles. His long black hair is pulled back into a neat ponytail on the nape of his neck. But the most mesmerizing thing about him is the eyes. Blue and piercing, staring at Seth with no reservation whatsoever, taking in his wet face before going lower to the see-through, drenched shirt. The unashamed attention sends some growing heat to Seth’s cheeks, but he refuses to look away and admit defeat.

Seth breathes in relief when he steps towards the sink and stops watching. But the relief is short lived, because their eyes meet in the mirror.

“Don’t mind me,” the stranger says, with a distinct British accent. He turns on the tap and starts washing his hands, but he never takes his gaze off Seth.

Ignoring the warmth on his face, Seth forces himself to unbutton the shirt and slide it off his shoulders. He’s got guys checking him out before, in the gym’s locker room, in the shower; it never bothered him. He’s never ashamed of his body, he works damn hard to be in this shape. So why should this one be any different? Maybe it’s the way he carries himself with an air of pure confidence, or maybe... it’s the undisguised interest in his eyes as he keeps on... watching.

After the shirt is off, Seth hesitates when his hands reaches the button of his dark jeans. Stripping out of his pants in front of this stranger’s curious gaze might be pushing it. They’re not as wet as his shirt, so he’ll just leave them on. He pulls a few sheets of paper towel to dry himself off. The more important thing is, he still doesn’t know how he’s gonna make it to the party. He supposes he could text Tony that he’d be late—if he could just figure out a way to dry off his clothes.

“What are you going to do with it?” The stranger has turned around, nodding at the wet shirt that Seth has laid on the marble countertop. As if his presence isn’t bad enough, his voice is sending a weird, tingly sensation to Seth’s skin.

“I have no idea,” Seth says, a bit surprised at how truthful it sounds. And more words are tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop himself. “The thing is I need to go to this party that’ll start in“—he glances at his watch again—“less than five minutes.”

There’s silence for a moment as the stranger watches him, as though figuring him out. “I can help you out with that.”

Seth looks at him, his brows slightly furrowed in confusion. “What?” he asks.

Instead of answering the question, the stranger gives him a faint smile and walks towards the door, revealing two deep dimples. “Come with me.” It’s spoken with a neutral tone, but still feels like an order nevertheless.

“Why would I come with you? I don’t even know you.” Seth shakes his head in bewilderment. He’s not going anywhere with someone he just met, not even with a guy who looks like he stepped out of Seth’s wet dreams. No way.

“Of course, how rude of me,” the stranger says, though he doesn’t sound apologetic at all. “I’m Drew.”

Seth hesitates for a second before saying his name, purely out of courtesy. “Seth.”

“Right, Seth, I have a room upstairs,” Drew says. “You can take a quick shower while housekeeping gets your clothes dried.”

There’s... something in the way he said his name—in that accent—which Seth tries hard to ignore.

“I don’t know,” Seth trails off. It sounds like a sensible offer, but there has to be a catch, right? He doesn’t believe for a second that Drew is doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He must want something in return. Everyone does.

Drew has one of his hands on the door handle. “If you have a better option, be my guest,” he says. Then he opens the door and walks out of the room. _Fuck,_ Seth inwardly curses before grabbing his wet shirt and follows him. He’s gonna regret this, he can tell. But does he have any other choice?

They stop by the elevator at the end of the corridor. A few seconds later the elevator door opens, and a middle-aged couple step out. The woman’s eyes widen at the sight of Seth’s bare chest, while the man slightly narrows his in suspicion. Drew looks unaffected by the attention, as if he’s used to have a shirtless dude with him. On second thought, maybe he is.

As the door closes, Seth lets out the breath he was holding. Drew glances at him for a second before retrieving a keycard out of his trousers pocket. He puts the keycard close to the card reader and presses 24 on the panel. Then the elevator begins to move.

“This party you mentioned,” Drew breaks the silence. He’s leaning on the wall with crossed arms. “Any chance it’s the bachelor party at the hotel bar?”

Seth nods. “Yeah. You’re going there as well?”

“I own the bar, but Sheamus is an old friend of mine,” he says, with a shrug. “Do you know Sheamus, or Antonio?”

“Tony and I work together.” So he’s Sheamus’ friend. But Seth never saw him around before; he surely would remember him if he did.

It’s pretty cold here. Seth rubs his arm, while keeps checking on the panel. 14th  floor, 15th, can this elevator move faster? Drew must have noticed as his observant blue eyes wander from Seth’s face to his arm, then back to his face. He’s doing it again… watching Seth with that intense, unapologetic stare. He sure has a way of undressing someone with his eyes. It makes Seth feel more naked than he is.

He forces himself to look away from Drew and pulls his phone out of his pocket (thank everything holy for waterproof phones). He texts Tony that he’s gonna be late, without specifying how late. Tony will probably too busy to notice, anyway. He takes his time, writing as slowly as he can, while hoping the elevator will stop very soon. Hot shower sounds really inviting, and he’s dying to get out of these damp jeans.

When the elevator door finally opens, Seth looks up and finds that Drew is still watching him. He waves his hand slightly, motioning Seth to go first.

The floor looks deserted, much to Seth’s relief. In fact, there’s only one double-door in the entire corridor. Drew uses the same keycard to open the door and steps inside. As soon as Seth enters the room behind him, he’s greeted by a spacey living room with dark wooden floor, elegant light brown sofa and armchairs, and curtains of similar color. _Wow._ There’s even a kitchenette on the other side of the room, furnished with a fridge, sink, cooktop, and oven. For a moment Seth can only stand there with his mouth hanging open. He totally didn’t expect something like this.

Drew disappears behind a doorway that seems to lead to the bedroom. He comes out a few seconds later carrying a navy, fluffy bathrobe.

“The bathroom’s over there. Just leave your clothes outside the door, the housekeeping will be here shortly,” he says, handing Seth the bathrobe. “Put this on when you’re done.”

Again it sounds like an order, but Seth takes the bathrobe and nods. “Thanks.” He’s in no position to argue.

In the walk-in shower, Seth’s eyes are closing as the water quickly reaches the right temperature. The hotter the better. He can’t hold back the moan that escapes his lips as the warm water washes away every bit of lingering chill from his skin. Has showering always felt this good? But he can’t let himself get carried away. He checked his phone before he went to the shower and Tony had replied with a _‘well, get your ass here as soon as you can. I’ll tell them to hold the strippers for you’_. It sounded so Tony that it made him smile.

He remembers that Tony and Sheamus didn’t want to have strippers in their party initially, but Jack Swagger, Tony’s best man, insisted that no American bachelor party would be valid without them. And just because Seth hasn’t been with anyone in a while, Tony kept mentioning it to him, like the good friend that he is (“Maybe you’ll get lucky at our party. Irish luck, you know”).

 _But really_ , _who needs strippers when…_ he stops his traitorous trail of thought. No. Everything about Drew screams bad idea, from his accent to his penetrating eyes. Seth’s only here because he has no other choice. Let’s keep it that way.

After drying his hair with a towel, he puts on the bathrobe, that falls below his knees. Just by touching it he knows it’s well-worn; the fabric is soft and fluffy, and it doesn’t look like a typical hotel bathrobe. Could it be Drew’s own? Now that Seth thinks about it, there’s a number of personal products on the countertop and in the shower, such as shampoo, shaving cream, electric razor, and aftershave. How long is he staying here? A suite this big must cost a fortune.

When he walks out of the bathroom, he notices that his pile of clothes are gone. The housekeeping staff must have picked them. Drew is nowhere to be found in the living room, which is good. It gives Seth a bit more time to breathe without his intense gaze. He steps closer to the sofa, taking in the surroundings. The TV on the wall is huge, with speakers on both sides, and below there is a dark brown shelf filled with books. This place is impressive, but again it feels more personal than a hotel room.

“Make yourself at home.”

The voice almost makes him jump. Seth turns around to find Drew walking out of the bedroom. A smile is ghosting on his lips as he looks at the bathrobe—or more precisely, at Seth wearing his bathrobe. The warmth is back on Seth’s face, added with a quickened heartbeat. How does a stranger have this much effect on him? They met not even half an hour ago. But luckily for him, Drew keeps walking towards the kitchenette.

“Molly will be back with your clothes,” he says, opening the fridge. “Can I get you something, coffee, tea, water?”

“No, but thanks,” Seth replies. He’s very particular about his coffee, and he’s had enough water for today. As Drew closes the fridge door, he catches a glimpse of the rows of bottles on the side, as well as some milk jugs. “How long have you stayed here?” His curiosity has finally gotten the better of him.

Drew takes a sip of a bottle of water that he just opened. “I live here,” he says, closing the bottle. “I have a house in Clearwater, but I’m here most of the time. A lot easier with my working hours.”

“You own this suite?” Seth’s eyes widen at the information. He never knew anyone who lives in a hotel room before, let alone in a suite this big.

“It’s basically like a condo with 24 hours room service, and no nosy neighbors,” Drew says with a shrug, as if owning a hotel suite isn’t a big deal. “But really it’s just a place to stay.” Seth wouldn’t call this suite ‘just a place’ but if he said so.

Drew takes the bottle to the sofa and sits down, slightly raising his eyebrows at Seth who’s still standing. After a full second of hesitation, Seth sits down on the closest armchair. He tries not to think about how weird their situation is. Drew is fully clothed, while he’s wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Maybe it’s not a good idea to sit across from each other, because Drew is keeping his gaze on him, even when he drinks his water.

“Can you stop staring at me?”

“Why? You’re a pleasure to look at,” Drew replies in a light tone, and the smile is back on his lips.

“Because it’s weird, alright?” Seth pushes some damp hair off his face. “No one ever told you that?”

Again, the characteristic shrug. “No.”

Somehow, Seth doesn’t doubt it. This guy looks like a person who’s never gotten a rejection in his entire life.

“Do you do this to everyone you take up here?” The words slip out of his mouth before he realizes it.

Drew watches him for a moment, leaning slightly forward with his elbows on his knees. “Not everyone, no.”

Silence falls for a moment as Seth holds his gaze, doesn’t know how he should respond to that. Drew never tries to hide that he’s attracted to Seth, and if Seth is being honest with himself... it’s mutual. He’s everything Seth wants in a guy—as well as everything he shouldn’t want.

A knock on the door breaks the weird tension between them. Drew rises from his seat with an impressive agility for a man his size, opening the door. As Seth stands up he catches a glimpse of a dark haired woman by the door.

“Thank you, Molly,” he hears Drew say.

“Of course, Mr. McIntyre.”

Then Drew closes the door and turns around, holding Seth’s clothes that are neatly folded. Seth walks over to him and takes them. “Thanks. I’ll—go and change,” he tells him, striding to the bathroom before Drew says anything.

His hair is still a bit damp so he lets it loose on his shoulders, but it feels good to have his clothes back. As good as new. The housekeeping staff, Molly, did a stellar job in such a short time. He checks his reflection in the mirror for a few seconds then decides that he looks presentable. _Alright, let’s go._ He pockets his phone and walks out of the bathroom.

Drew is still standing in the same spot near the door. His gaze is fixed on Seth the moment he steps out, never losing the intensity. Seth thought they would be on equal footing once he’s not in a compromising situation anymore, but... nothing has changed about the way Drew looks at him. It still makes Seth feel as naked as he was before.

His heart is thumping in his chest as Drew slowly reaches out, as if about to touch him. But he only brushes a lock of hair from his face.

“You’re ready to go?”

Seth swallows and peels his gaze away from Drew’s captivating eyes. “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Jack sure knows how to throw a bachelor party, Seth has to give him that. Of course, Sheamus’ best man Wade helped him out, but it’s mostly Jack’s ideas. He was also the one suggesting a joint party, even though it’s not very common. His reasoning was the more the merrier, and that the two grooms can’t stay away from each other for long, anyway.

The party is in full swing when they arrive. Unexpectedly, Tony doesn’t give him a hard time for being late. He—and Sheamus—are more concerned about the fact that Seth comes with Drew.

“Really, Seth? Out of everyone you chose Drew McIntyre?” Tony even pulls him to a quieter corner of the bar, with Sheamus soon joining them.

“I had no choice. He was there and kindly offered to help me,” Seth protests. Why is he being interrogated like a fourth grader in the principal’s office? He hasn’t done anything wrong. “What’s the problem anyway, he’s not a serial killer. And isn’t he your old friend?” he asks Sheamus, who sighs.

“He is, that’s why I know him so well,” Sheamus says. “He changes lovers like a woman changes shoes, never one to settle. I saw the look he gave you, Seth. For your own good, don’t get involved with him.”

Tony nods vigorously. “Didn’t he invite two of his exes to this bar’s opening and they had a verbal fight? What a disaster.”

“Yeah. I love Drew to bits, he’s a great friend. But he gets bored easily and commitment is a foreign concept to him.” Sheamus says, looking at Seth, sounding dead serious. “He’s gonna break your heart.”

“Guys, relax.” Seth lifts his hand. “I appreciate your concern, but I’m not gonna date Drew. Don’t worry about me, alright?”

But they don’t look convinced. Especially Tony. “You keep stealing glances at him.”

“Well, he’s a good looking guy,” Seth admits, a bit more defensively than he intended to. “But it’s not like I wanna marry him.”

“Everything starts with something small,” Tony states wisely. “Look, dating is good, I always say you need to go back seeing people. _Anyone_ but Drew. How about Finn? We all know he fancies you. Oh wait, I’ve seen the strippers and two of them are really… attractive.” He grimaces apologetically at Sheamus who shrugs. “Hook-ups are good, too.”

Seth rolls his eyes, though not ill-naturedly. Speaking of the devil, Finn saunters towards them with two glasses of whiskey in his hands, pushing one into Sheamus’ hand.

“Lads, what are you doing here? Hiding from responsibilities?” he says, grinning at Seth as he spots him. “Hey, Seth, I thought you weren’t coming.”

“Yeah, I got a little caught up,” Seth replies, with a smile. Finn is nice and handsome, but Seth never likes him that way. He’s not a guy who can make his pulse quicken with just one look. Unlike… a certain someone.

Then Wade joins them, carrying more drinks. Tony isn’t much into whiskey but he downs a glass and applause erupts around the table. Seth chuckles at his face that’s now as red as a tomato. At least that’s the end of their ‘Drew is a bad idea’ lecture. In the next half an hour, someone keeps magically appearing with more drinks everytime they almost run out. Seth barely manages to turn them down. Tony and Sheamus know he’s a real lightweight who doesn’t like to drink, but by the time they’ve had their fifth shot, he doubts they even remember their own names. Everyone gets more drunk and the party gets wilder. When Jack challenges Finn to kiss Wade in the mouth, Seth knows it’s time for him to sneak away.

This time the bathroom’s not empty. There is another guy that Seth recognizes as Sheamus’ cousin, Liam. But he’s quickly out again after casting a brief smile in Seth’s direction. Then a moment later someone else walks in when he’s drying his hands. Seth’s heart skips a beat at the striking blue eyes that are locked on him.

“Don’t you think we should stop meeting in a bathroom?” Drew takes a few steps towards him. The corners of his lips curve into a smile that has become familiar—like the dimples that soften his rugged features. It’s impossible for Seth to look away.

“Tell me about it,” Seth says in a low murmur, heart thumping faster as Drew gets closer. But he stops just when their bodies almost brush.

Drew slowly raises a hand, so close to Seth’s face. But like before, he misses the skin and only touches a strand of hair. And yet, Seth can feel the heat radiating from his body, drawing him in. He looks up at Drew’s face that shifts closer, soon will be close enough to make him shiver.

“Sheamus and Tony warned me about you,” he blurts out.

If Drew is surprised by the information, he doesn’t show it at all. “I figured they might,” he says lightly, the smile remains on his lips.

“They said you have a lot of exes.”

His fingers have found their way to Seth’s face, thumb gently stroking over his cheek. “Guilty as charged.” Their faces are so close now; Seth only needs to lean a little forward for their noses to brush.

“I shouldn’t get involved with you,” Seth muses, pausing to take a breath. “You think I should listen to them?”

For some long seconds Drew watches him without saying anything, but his finger keeps moving on his cheek, slowly.

“Maybe you should,” he says. His finger trails along his jawline and stops at his lower lip. “But if you ask me, screw what they said. Everything will be fine as long as you know it’s just sex. I always make myself perfectly clear before I start anything. If the other person ends up hoping for more, it’s not my problem. They know exactly what they’ve gotten themselves into.”

It sounds a little heartless, but at the same time—sensible.

Before Seth can say anything, he hears some approaching footsteps outside. He steps back just as Drew pulls his hand away, and a second later the door opens. It’s Damien, one of Sheamus’ colleagues. He seems a little curious as he eyes both of them in turn. But he politely nods and goes into one of the stalls. Seth stares at Drew, unsure of what to say now that they’re not alone anymore.

“You know where to find me,” Drew says, looking unfazed by the interruption. He gives Seth one last look and walks away, closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

When Seth is back to the party, the strippers have made their way to the low stage where the band normally plays. There are no poles or other equipment, considering the hotel is a high-end one, but they make it up with a nice choreography and—most importantly—an overly enthusiastic audience. There are five guys in total, each of them wearing a different attire. One is wearing a green top hat, green bow tie, and green briefs, another one with a firefighter jacket, a blond guy—the smallest one—wearing Switzerland flag boxer briefs, a tall one wearing a cowboy hat and riding pants, and the last one is wearing a white leather vest and white shorts.

After the last routine, they climb down the stage and blend in with the crowd. The firefighter pushes Tony down to a chair and sensually circles him, while Sheamus is laughing and applauding with the others. But it doesn’t last long as a second stripper—the Leprechaun—joins them and does the exact same thing to him, making him and Tony sit side-by-side. People around them laugh and wolf-whistle, and the noise gets even louder when the guys do a coordinated lap dance on both of them. Seth can’t help smiling as he watches. At least everyone seems to have a blast.

He jerks when a hand brushes his back. Through his shoulder, he sees the tall cowboy standing behind him, placing a hand on his waist.

“My partner thinks you’re the hottest thing in the room,” he says against Seth’s ear, his voice deep and sultry. “Gotta say he’s right.”

Before Seth responds he feels another body, this time in front of him. He recognizes the guy as the smaller blond with Switzerland flag briefs. “Damn sure, I’m right,” he says, looking up at Seth with a smirk on his pretty face. “I’m his partner Breeze. Come and dance with us, gorgeous.”

“I don’t—“

He never finishes the sentence, because Breeze tugs his arm while his cowboy partner steers him from behind, towards the dance floor. And before Seth knows it he’s trapped between their bodies, with two pairs of hands brushing his sides, pushing and pulling. Breeze gyrates his hips against Seth’s, his erection straining under the thin fabric of his briefs. And behind him the cowboy keeps whispering unintelligible words in his ear.

It’s hot, he’s not gonna lie. It’s feels good to be wanted this much; might even turn him on a little. But he wants a certain pair of hands on him… all over him, and it’s not theirs.

Like having a mind of their own, Seth’s eyes dart to the other side of the room, behind the bar counter where he’s been stealing glances at all night. And there he is, looming over the two bartenders, staring back at Seth. The expression on his face—half smile and the slightly raised eyebrows—clearly says _‘why are you wasting your time with them?’._

Seth shifts and squeezes himself out. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, walking away from them. At the edge of the dance floor, he turns around and sees that they’ve closed the gap that he left and are now dancing with each other. Breeze has his arms around the cowboy’s neck, while the cowboy’s hands rest on his hips. Well, it looks like they won’t miss him that much. As he gets closer to the bar his heart beats uncontrollably faster. But now it’s too late to turn back.

Drew’s gaze never leaves his face. Even as he speaks to the bartender mixing a drink near him. “See you tomorrow, Ruby.”

Seth doesn’t hear Ruby’s response. Nor does he care.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The entire walk upstairs feels like a blur. When the elevator arrives it’s pretty filled, and there are people going to the floors above Drew’s. The petite woman with a phone next to Seth keeps complaining about signal loss in elevators. He gives her a polite nod here and there as if he’s listening, but he’s not. He’s extremely aware of Drew, even though he’s standing a few feet away with some people between them. Taller than everyone else, his blue eyes seem darker in the dim light—but not less burning.

When he left Drew’s room earlier, Seth didn’t think he’d be back this soon. And yet here he is. The door closes behind him and he turns around just as Drew puts his hands on his sides, pulling him closer. Seth almost doesn’t notice Drew’s fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt, too transfixed by his face and how his light eyes contrast with his dark hair. Before he realizes, his shirt is being tossed to the floor.

“I like you better this way,” Drew murmurs, hand splaying on the small of Seth’s back, slowly going lower and lower. “Much better.”

Any words that Seth has on the tip of his tongue vanish when the hand squeezes his ass, hard enough to make him gasp. But Drew only gets started...

He steers them towards the living room, fingers now working on Seth’s pants. When the pants are off, he presses his palm on the outline of the hardened cock, giving it a gentle yet assertive squeeze. As if a switch has been flicked, lust hits Seth in full force. He opens Drew’s buttons with fumbling fingers and groans when he misses a few. Drew wordlessly helps him, shrugging it off his broad shoulders. Seth sucks in a breath when his chest is fully exposed. His body looks exactly like he expected it to be. _If not better._

He only notices they’ve reached the sofa when he gets pushed down. His breathing quickens as he watches Drew remove his belt and tug his jeans down, kicking them off to the side. Seth doesn’t know which one is more impressive, his pecs or his strong thighs. Drew sits on the sofa and pulls Seth towards him, making him straddle his lap. A string of moans spill out of Seth’s lips when their cocks brush through their underwear. _Rock hard and aching._ Drew grips his hips and presses him down onto his lap, never once taking his eyes off him. Seth clutches on Drew’s shoulder. The rush of pleasure urges him to close his eyes, but somehow he can’t break the eye contact. The voracity in Drew’s eyes alone is making him breathless.

Before Seth realizes what he’s doing, he leans forward and crashes their mouths together. Drew responds by moving his hands from Seth’s hips to his back, holding him tightly in place. He lets Seth kiss him for about two seconds. And then he takes control.

The kiss is as calculated as everything else he does, like he knows exactly what he’s doing. It turns Seth on. Drew’s lips move over his, persistent and demanding but also coaxing. His tongue effortlessly slips inside Seth’s wet mouth, sending a jolt of sensation straight to his groin. Seth can feel his mind go blank. He’s been wanting to run his hands all over Drew’s chest since he saw it, but he can’t let go of his shoulders. The sky could fall down at this very moment and he wouldn’t have a clue. All he can think about is the man underneath him, greedily assaulting all his senses. Seth doesn’t ever want him to stop.

His nails dig into the skin of Drew’s shoulders, to a point where it must be painful. But Drew keeps going, he doesn’t even slow down. His hands move all over Seth’s back, down to his ass, groping it and kneading. Then he jerks his hips up in small but powerful thrusts, forcing Seth to moan. But the noise is quickly being swallowed by Drew’s unrelenting mouth. _God,_ he loves this, every single second of it. It’s been too long since Seth felt something like this.

“Drew,” he breathes out when Drew pulls away for air. “Please.” Who the fuck cares if he barely knows the guy. They both want it real bad.

_And it’s just sex._

“Yeah, love.” Drew kisses him again, nipping on his lower lip. “Been wanting to do this since I laid my eyes on you.”

He moves Seth to the side and stands up, walking towards the low dresser in the corner. Seth watches him with hooded lids, absently leaning on the backrest. Like being on autopilot his hands move of their own accord, pulling his underwear down and then wrapping one hand around his dick. When Drew returns with a condom and lube, his eyes turn darker at the sight. Seth breathes through his parted lips, heart pounding at the anticipation of what Drew’s about to do to him.

If Seth thought Drew was gonna pounce on him, he was wrong. Drew stands still in front of him for a moment, watching Seth drag his hand up and down his dick. Then in a methodical movement, he strips off his black boxers and rips open the condom package. Seth’s gaze is fixed on his cock as he rolls the condom on; long and thick… and perfect—like the rest of him.

In two long strides Drew is on top of him, pining him down on the sofa. Seth reaches up to caress his face, down to his neck, until it finally stops on his sculpted chest. The hard muscles feel fantastic under his palm. Drew keeps watching him, locking their eyes together. Seth inhales sharply when long, slippery fingers are probing his entrance, in a careful but persistent motion. He didn’t even notice Drew opening the lube bottle and generously coating his fingers.

“Fuck,” Seth pants, bucking his hips up when the fingers brush his super sensitive prostate. “Come on... come on, Drew, please.”

He doesn’t even care if they never make it to the bed. He’d do it here on the sofa, in the kitchenette, or even on the floor. _Fucking anywhere, for all I care._ He wants that cock inside him. Drew says nothing at the breathless plea, but he stops. He gives Seth’s length a few strokes and then straightens up. Seth frowns when he sees him move. Won’t he just enter him like this? Or does he want him to turn over? But Drew settles on the couch, pulling Seth up onto his lap once again, only this time with no clothing in between. A groan slips out of him when Drew’s cock nudges his slick rim.

“I want to see your face when you’re riding me.”

The words make Seth shiver, or maybe it’s the way he said it. Drew holds his hips still for a few seconds that feel way too long for Seth’s frenzied brain. The somewhat rational part of him knows that Drew is just being thoughtful to not just impale him on his dick, as it might hurt him. They’re still learning about each other’s body, after all. But right now he’s not thinking with his head. Reaching behind him, Seth takes a hold of Drew’s cock and sinks down on it.

“Oh God—” Seth’s breath is caught in his throat.

There’s pain, because he hadn’t been fucked in a while, but it can’t compare to the pleasure of being stretched by something so solid and big. The air around them smells like sweat, and pure sex. He clings on Drew’s shoulders, unable to look away despite the urge to close his eyes. Drew still has his hands on Seth’s hips, gripping tightly as he lifts him up and pulls him back down, slamming his cock all the way in.

“You feel better than I thought,” Drew rasps, eyes blazing like blue fire. He slows down for a second before thrusting up again. “Bloody tight.”

Seth moans out loud when he hits his prostate again. Pressing his head against Drew’s shoulder, he finally gives in and squeezes his eyes shut. His fingers slip into the locks of dark hair on the back of Drew’s neck, doesn’t even know when Drew untied his ponytail. His clouded mind has stopped functioning a long time ago. And now everything he does is purely by instinct.

Drew thrusts harder, and Seth can only rock his hips to match him. One of his hands slides down between their bodies to grab his leaking dick. He can feel that he’s getting close. Drew shoves his cock deep inside him over and over, his movement getting more feral, more erratic. _Oh God,_ Seth lets out a cry as he comes, feeling the warm seed on his fingers, and all over Drew’s chest.

His breathing is still coming in short gasps when he pulls back and meets Drew’s eyes. Drew looks at him for a second before taking his hand, putting two of his coated fingers in his mouth. The sensation of his fingers in Drew’s hot mouth and him sucking the come off them is almost too much. Seth involuntarily clenches his ass with Drew’s cock still inside him.

“Damn, Seth... Do it again and we’ll need another condom,” Drew breathes, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smirk. Then before Seth can say anything, he grabs the back of his neck and kisses him. “We’ll need another one anyway.”

 

* * *

 

Seth’s office isn’t the biggest thing in the world. In fact, it’s just a crowded room at the back of the gym, full of filling cabinets and always feels too small because people come and go. As the gym’s operations manager he’s responsible for pretty much everything, from organizing schedules to events and promotions. On top of that he also fills in for certain classes when the instructors are on holiday, or stuff like that.

“Can I switch to the 6 PM class next week? Got a project that’s due on Friday,” asks Bayley, one of the girls from the 2 PM CrossFit class. She’s been a member of the gym for almost a year, currently studying in Tampa University to become a nurse.

“I don’t think there’s a spot left for next week,” Seth muses, checking the printed class schedules on his clipboard. “But you can ask Antonio, maybe he’d squeeze you in.”

Bayley nods. “Thanks, Seth. I’d rather work out in the afternoon, but this project is very important. Can’t wait to graduate,” she says in a cheerful voice.

It makes Seth smile. “One year to go, right?” He’s not supposed to have favorites, but she’s definitely one of them. He likes her positive attitude and enthusiasm. She’s a really nice girl—even though her boyfriend Elias is a bit questionable. And that’s putting it nicely. Seth often sees him picking her up in the evening, wearing some weird clothes and often carrying a guitar. Who carries a guitar while picking up a girlfriend?

After Bayley left, Seth tidies up his desk and prints next week’s schedules. He just realizes how hot it is when he wipes sweat off his forehead for the third time in the last five minutes. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he decides to take his shirt off. He’ll be filling in for Alex’s weight class but it’s still half an hour away. He doesn’t want to get drenched by the time it starts.

“Seth, is the morning yoga class tomorrow canceled?” Tony walks in, holding a piece of paper.

“Yeah, Peyton can only do evening classes this week, and Billie won’t be back ‘til next Monday,” Seth replies. He looks up from his clipboard to find Tony watching him, or more precisely his body. Clearly doesn’t look pleased by what he sees. Seth has an idea why. There are… bruises on his hips from when Drew gripped them, as well as some hickeys on his chest. But his sex life is none of Tony’s business; he has no right be judgmental about it.

He crosses his arms over his chest. “Are we gonna address the elephant in the room or are you gonna stare at me all day?”

“It’s Drew,” Tony says, perching on the edge of Seth’s desk. It’s not a question. “You left the party with him.”

Seth can’t help rolling his eyes. “Jumping to conclusions, aren’t we?” he remarks. “Fine, yeah I slept with Drew. But it’s not your problem.”

Tony looks worried. “You’re my friend, I don’t want you to get hurt.” He lets out a sigh. “Sheamus has told me a lot about Drew, okay, and I’ve seen enough to know he’s as bad as his reputation.”

The genuine concern in his voice eases Seth’s annoyance. He knows Tony is being overly protective because he cares for him. But he doesn’t need to be. Seth knows what he’s gotten himself into. Besides… how can Drew break his heart when it’s never been whole to begin with?

“Look, I appreciate it, alright? But I’ll be fine. We’re just having sex, no strings attached whatsoever,” Seth tells him in a softer tone. “I’m not gonna fall for Drew.”

Tony is silent for a moment, until he finally nods. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Trust me, I do.”

 

* * *

 

It baffles Seth that he seems to have forgotten how great sex can be. In the past year after his last relationship, he can count with his fingers how many times he got laid. That is until he met Drew. And now sex is almost all he can think about.

It’s not that his two exes weren’t good in bed. When he was with Marek they were fresh out of college, full of youthful lust and curiosity. Their sex life was experimental and most of the time playful, such as a blowjob in the back row of the movies, or fucking in the backseat of a car. It was careless and fun, as if they had all the time in the world. In the end they didn’t, but it was great while it lasted.

Then there was Roman. Seth still feels an ache in his chest whenever he thinks of him. It’s getting more subdued as the time goes, but it’s still there.

He and Roman had a healthy sex life. And they were so in love. It wasn’t just sex for them, but also a way to be connected. Even when they were having a quickie and Roman was being rough with him, there was still a tenderness in everything he did. Seth would think they’d last—forever.

It’s a completely different case with Drew. From the beginning, it’s been all about the sex. Seth doesn’t have to be ashamed of his new, extremely high sex-drive. That he wants to fuck Drew everytime he sees him. And Drew can’t keep his hands off him either. They’ve had sex for hours. In bed, on the kitchen island, back to the bed... Seth’s entire body was so sore, he almost couldn’t move his arms after their fourth round. But he was more sated than he’s ever been in a very long time.

Drew is amazing in bed, there’s no question about it. He knows what he’s doing and always open to do _anything_. But Seth genuinely likes talking with him. On top of his natural charm, he’s also a smart guy with a broad knowledge and wide interests. They can talk about sport, politics, fitness (Seth’s passion), or lighter stuff like music and video games. There’s never ever a dull moment with him.

He found out that Drew comes from Scotland, but he’s lived here since he was eighteen. His dad owns a number of hotels in Europe and America, and he worked in the one in Florida after getting a degree in business management. Last year he opened the bar and has focused on it since, only doing some managerial work for the hotel.

On Sunday evening, Seth is watching football in his apartment. It’s the season opener and the Bears already meets Packers. Last season was a disaster, but now they have a new coach, signed some big names like Khalil Mack, and it will be Trubisky’s second season. So, Seth can’t help being a little optimistic. After all, they can’t be worse than they were last season.

But he’s not alone. Drew is on the bed with him, leaning on the headboard with a pillow under his back. His eyes are glued to his phone screen, completely uninterested in the game on TV. Once in a while he’ll make a remark that makes it clear about what he feels about American football.

“It’s the Packers, they’re our biggest rival,” Seth says, averting his eyes from the screen to glance at him.

Drew shrugs, while still staring at his phone. “I get it, rivalries are always intense. Like the old firm derby between Glasgow Rangers and Celtic,” he replies. “What I _fail_ to get is why you Americans are obsessed with a sport calling itself football when they use their hands for the most part.”

 _Here we go again._ Seth doesn’t know if he’s more amused or irritated. Maybe a little bit of both.

“It’s basically just rugby with more padding,” Drew goes on. He has put his phone on the nightstand and now Seth has his full attention. “Even they use their feet more in rugby, perhaps you should watch that instead. The Rugby League World Cup last year was incredible.”

This time Seth shifts closer to him and gently elbows his ribs. “Stop it. I’m watching the game,” he admonishes him.

But he should’ve known that Drew isn’t just gonna let it go. He yelps in surprise when Drew pushes him down on the bed, pinning both his arms above his head with one hand. “Drew what the—“

Seth doesn’t finish his sentence because he hears the commentators say that Mack was forcing a fumble. He instinctively turns his head to the TV, but it only lasts for a second before Drew’s other hand grips his jaw and forces him to look back up.

“Eyes on me, sweetheart.”

Inevitably, Seth’s heart beats faster at the words, and the demanding tone. He keeps his eyes on Drew even after Drew releases his face—and his arms. The commentators are raising their voices again, but this time he’s too distracted to care. Drew’s now free hand traces down his chest, all the way to his cock that’s starting to harden. He palms the length and smiles when he feels no underwear under the sweatpants. In one swift motion, he yanks the loose pants down.

“This is much more fun than your padded rugby.” He gives Seth’s dick a stroke.

A groan escapes Seth’s throat, but he stops himself before he bucks his hips up into the unyielding palm. “Screw you,” he barely manages to let out.

The smile on Drew’s face only gets wider. “No, love. I’m screwing _you_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest ~~and most detailed~~ sex scene to date. It took me three days to write that scene alone lol xD
> 
> I hope you guys like it. :D


	3. Chapter 3

“Why do you want me here again?”

Seth runs a hand through his hair to smoothen it, even though it’s a futile attempt. His hair never stays in place, especially outdoor in this humidity. Normally he doesn’t really care. But they’re in this event to promote the new hotel in Orlando, and he’s surrounded by business associates, VIP guests, and shareholders. He wants to look presentable next to Drew, who looks like he stepped right out a GQ photo shoot—as usual—in his black shirt and dark blue designer jeans.

“Why not?” Drew replies. “I wanted you to see our poolside lounge, which is the best selling point of the hotel. But the one in Orlando is going to be even better.”

Well, Seth doesn’t doubt that. The Continental hotel is known for their poolside lounge, beautifully decorated with hanging lights on the palm trees, glowing cocktail tables along the pool, and elegant lanterns of different sizes.

He looks back at Drew, watching the light from the trees cast a warm glow in his eyes. The dimples that Seth likes appear, softening his face as he smiles. “And I wanted your company. You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Something in Seth’s stomach inevitably flutters. The sweet smile, the gentleness in his tone as he spoke... it’s hard not to be affected. But he quickly brushes it off. Blame it on the hanging lights that create some kind of mellow, romantic atmosphere. It doesn’t mean anything. Drew’s probably thinking about certain sexual activities to do later, one way or another. Sex is the reason why they’re together after all.

Seth averts his gaze to a tall Englishman across the room. The hotel’s general manager. “What’s his name again—Bill Regal?”

William,” Drew corrects him. “I don’t think he’s ever been called Bill in his entire life.”

That actually... makes sense. The man carries himself with such poise and confidence, not to mention his very posh accent. He _can’t_ be called anything else but William. Seth’s eyes wander to another man standing not too far away from William. “And that’s David—something?”

Drew has introduced him to a number of people, but only briefly, and among the many unfamiliar faces in the room he needs to refresh his memory. The men are all wearing dark dress shirts and the women dark cocktail dresses. It’s not easy to tell who’s who. And so far Seth hasn’t seen many people his age, let alone people under the age of fifty.

“Close enough. David Finlay, my first mentor.” Drew watches him, lips slightly curve into a smile. “I worked with him in New York for my apprenticeship.”

“Right.” Seth sighs, looking up to meet his eyes. “I’m not gonna remember them. Pretty sure they won’t remember who I am, either.” They all look generically the same, with their expensive clothes and impeccable manner.

Drew’s gaze lingers on his face for a long second. “I’m not sure about that. Nobody would forget you that easily,” he says, a smirk then follows his next sentence. “Certainly not if they’ve seen you with no clothes on.”

It makes Seth’s heart beat faster against his ribcage, something Drew can do with bare minimum effort. And what he says next sends his blood to rush down south.

“Thinking about you naked will get me hard in a second.” Drew lowers his face so that his lips brush Seth’s left ear. It makes him shiver. “Come with me. Nobody’s going to miss us if we disappear for _fifteen minutes_.”

It’s gonna make Seth hard, too. Maybe it already has. There are a lot of things they can do in fifteen minutes... He could suck Drew’s cock and let him come in his mouth. Drew loves it when he swallows. He always reciprocates by licking Seth’s come off his chest and coated fingers. _Every single drop of it_. But before Seth can respond, he spots someone approaching them. He instinctively steps back, relieved that he chose to wear black dress pants that will conceal his growing erection.

“Dolph, hey,” Drew greets the newcomer, giving him a hug.

When they pull away, Seth has a chance to look at the man. He’s probably in his mid-thirties, slightly shorter than Seth and seems to be nicely built under his immaculate suit. Objectively handsome, too. His platinum hair that’s pulled into a neat bun could look tacky on others, but it suits him well.

Dolph runs his hand down Drew’s arm, a little more intimately than a normal greeting. He leans over at him and rests his palm on Drew’s biceps as he speaks. “Hi, Drew.” His voice is smooth, like Seth imagined it would be. Dolph smiles at him for a moment, as if there was nobody else in the room. Then he turns his head and finally acknowledges Seth. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Seth Rollins,” Drew says, averting his gaze to Seth. “Dolph Ziggler, one of the members of the board. And a friend of mine.”

“Really?” Seth fails to conceal his surprise. He knew Dolph must have been a businessman of some sort, but he didn’t think he’d be a member of the board. He looks too young for that.

Drew seems to perfectly understand his doubt. “The youngest one in the hotel’s history,” he says with a fond smile. “Dolph’s brilliant; he graduated from University when he was twenty. Then he worked his way all the way up to the top of the business.”

“That’s impressive,” Seth replies, doesn’t know what else to say.

Dolph turns back to Drew. “Can I talk to you for a minute? If you don’t mind,” he adds, glancing at Seth.

“No, of course not,” Seth answers automatically. What else can he say? That he and Drew were about to fuck in the bathroom somewhere and that Dolph should come back later? “Go ahead.”

Drew stares at him for a moment before nodding. Then he walks away with Dolph trailing behind him, going around the pool towards the glass doors on the other side. Seth tries not to spy on them, but a few times he gives in and peers behind the glass wall. They’re simply talking, with Dolph occasionally touching Drew—brushing his chest or arm in a way that doesn’t look casual at all. Then Drew will laugh at something he says, doesn’t seem to mind the close contact. Seth feels his stomach clench. He instinctively doesn’t like them together, which is ridiculous considering he and Drew aren’t even together. He forces himself to look away, averting his gaze to the pool and the people around it.

“Are you enjoying the party, Mr. Rollins?”

He looks up to find William Regal watching him. “Yeah... it’s been great,” Seth says after a second. Drew was right, William does remember him. Though he guesses it’s because he came with someone as important as Drew. “Thank you for asking.”

William gives him a nod that looks graceful, like everything else he does. Seth is almost tempted to call him Bill, just to see how he’d react. “Where is Drew? I hope he’s not neglecting you,” William asks.

 _Not until Dolph came along._ “No he’s, uh, over there with—Dolph.” Seth motions at the glass wall across the pool. Just as Drew leans over and Dolph says something in his ear while putting a hand on his chest, looking undoubtedly _friendly_. Seth’s feels another clench in his stomach, but he tries to ignore it. He’s not gonna let it affect him; not in front of William.

He looks back at William and immediately regrets doing so. Is that… pity in his eyes? Great, it’s the last thing that Seth needs. He knows he and Drew aren’t dating or anything like that, but he refuses to believe Drew would ditch him for another guy—in the middle of a social event. He wouldn’t do that to him.

_He wouldn’t, would he?_

“So, how long have you known Drew?” Seth asks, trying to get his mind off them.

“For sixteen years, I suppose,” William replies. He seems to understand why Seth changed the subject and decides to play along. “I worked with his father in London and Glasgow, and later America. After Drew was finished with his apprenticeship in New York, he started working with me here. Until last year.”

Seth absently nods his head. “Doesn’t his family still live in the UK?”

“Indeed. His mother lives in Glasgow, while his father moves a lot between Glasgow and London,” William says. “His brother James married a French woman and moved to Paris, and his sister Elizabeth still lives in Glasgow. I heard she is expecting her second child.”

“That’s—wonderful,” Seth finds himself say.

William goes on about the hotel in London, but Seth’s mind is already miles away.

 

* * *

 

“Seth? You’re not listening to me.”

Seth looks up from the rum bottle on the bar top and blinks. “Sorry, what?” Behind the counter, Drew is watching him with inquiry in his eyes.

“You’ve been quiet since we left the party. Is something wrong?”

“No,” Seth replies automatically.

William was with him until Drew came back—thankfully alone. Seth got a glimpse of Dolph talking to a group of people on the other side of the lounge, and that was the last time he saw him. He and Drew headed back to the bar near closing time, letting Ruby and the other bartender Drake come home earlier. Then Drew went to check the stock to see if it still fits the inventory list, while Seth sat down on one of the stools, lost in his thoughts.

“Then what’s bothering you?”

Seth’s only known Drew for three weeks, but it’s enough for him to know he can’t talk his way out of this. Drew’s piercing eyes would pick up a lie in a second. And Seth isn’t the best liar in the world. He never was.

“Is Dolph one of your exes, too?” Seth finally asks. He watches Drew to see if there’s any change in his demeanor at the mention of the name, but Drew merely holds his gaze and gives him a light shrug.

“I wouldn’t call him that, but yeah, we had sex here and there, if that’s what you mean.” Drew breaks the eye contact to take the rum bottle and return it to the shelf, then he looks back at Seth.

It’s something Seth has expected to hear, judging from how Dolph couldn’t stop touching him. But it doesn’t ease the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, that’s been settling there all night. He wordlessly stares at Drew, unsure of what to say. If there’s anything for him to say at all. He has no right to be upset; they’re not even dating.

“Dolph has his own fair share of lovers,” Drew says again. “I know he’s not going to be weird and clingy like the others.”

Seth’s mouth feels dry. Is he implying that Seth starts to be weird and clingy? And Drew is gonna be tired of him sooner than later? Three weeks isn’t a long time but... he should’ve known it would happen. It’s what Sheamus and Tony warned him from the beginning. But he didn’t listen to them. And it’s not like he’s in love with Drew or anything, cause he’s not. It’s just lust; as simple as that.

“Seth? You zoned out on me again,” Drew chastises him, though his voice is gentle. He smiles when Seth meets his eyes. “Here, try this.” He reaches for a glass and pours some whiskey into it, before adding two ice cubes. “The ice will lighten the harshness and eliminate some of the burn that many people—beginners, to be specific—complain about.” It’s no secret that Seth is a lightweight. “But too much ice will weaken the taste that makes it special.”

Well, maybe that’s what he needs to get rid of the dryness in his mouth. “Thanks.” He brings the glass to his lips and sips it, expecting the usual burn that comes with whiskey, but like Drew said the ice does smoothen it. Although it’s still too harsh for his palate, which is why he much prefers beer.

Drew lets out a soft chuckle as Seth winces. “How was it?”

“Not a fan of the aftertaste,” Seth says, blinking a few times.

A smile tugs at the corners of Drew’s mouth. “But that’s the best part. It’s something you won’t notice while the liquid is still on your tongue. But as soon as it goes down your throat, your mouth is filled with a distinct, lingering taste that nothing can quite describe.”

His voice gets deeper as the smile slowly fades, making Seth’s heart beat faster. The way he said it sounds rather… erotic. They lock eyes for a moment. Seth feels some warmth on his face that might have something to do with the whiskey—and the intensity of Drew’s gaze on him. His hand slightly trembles as his fingers wrap around the glass. He closes his eyes and drinks the remaining liquid, keeping the eyes closed to savor the aftertaste, now that he knows what to expect. It’s strong, smoky, and seemingly infinite. But not as unpleasant as he initially thought. When he opens his eyes again Drew is still watching him.

Seth inhales deeply, shifting on the seat to adjust his hardening cock. Something that Drew’s fervent gaze won’t miss.

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Drew murmurs, never taking his eyes off him. “You look more relaxed.”

 _Yeah_ … The knot in his stomach has eased off, replaced by a flush under his skin. If the way Drew looks at him is any indication, he’s definitely not bored of him. _Not yet._ Dolph Ziggler be damned. They look at each other in silence as Seth’s skin gradually gets warmer. He can’t even look away when he reaches for his glass for another sip.

He notices that Drew’s gaze goes lower, taking in his mouth. Instinctively, he licks his lips, even though they don’t feel dry anymore. What’s the chance of Drew pushing him down and screwing him on one of the tables? Seth bets he would… They were close to do it earlier, in one of the bathrooms, if freaking Dolph didn’t interfere. But they can’t do something so risky in a public place, can they? Anyone could walk in, and Seth isn’t drunk enough to ignore common sense.

Placing his now empty glass back on the counter, Seth says, “I bet you don’t drink your whiskey with ice,” pushing the improper thoughts away. Or trying to.

The smile is back on Drew’s face. “No, I enjoy mine neat,” he replies, pausing for a moment. “But there’s an even better way.”

“How?”

Drew makes his way around the counter and stops next to him. “I’ll show you.”

Feeling more intrigued than anything, Seth turns on his seat to face him. Drew never takes his gaze off him as he edges closer. The intensity in his eyes renders Seth breathless. “First, I need this off.” His fingers lightly brush the collar of Seth’s shirt.

Seth blinks, alcohol making his brain work slower. “My shirt? Why should I take my shirt off?” But his pulse quickens as he’s guessed what might happen next.

“Because I’m going to drink it off your skin.”

The mental image of Drew licking the dripping whiskey off his body is too... tempting. Like having a mind of its own, Seth’s hand reaches down to rub his pulsing cock that’s stiffening under his dress pants. But once again, common sense refuses to make it easy for him to give in.

“But people could walk in,” he protests, albeit half-heartedly.

Drew’s fingers hover on the base of his throat, slowly grazing the collarbones. “I’ve locked the door,” he says, his voice getting raspy. Yet the authority in it makes Seth suck in a breath. “No customers would walk in, I assure you. But the security is another story. They have the key to every room in the building, including here. So you need to be _absolutely_ quiet. Or else… they might come to check the noise.”

Seth opens his mouth but no words come out. He can only hear his heartbeat drumming in his ears.

Normally, it only takes Drew three seconds flat to undress him, but now he’s taking his time. Deliberately. He opens the buttons one by one, teasing the visible skin along the way. He knows exactly what he’s doing. By the time the shirt is shrugged off his shoulders and onto the floor, Seth is a panting mess. A moan threatens to escape him when Drew’s thumb brushes a nipple, but he bites down his lower lip.

_Absolutely quiet._

Drew reaches over to take the whiskey bottle from the counter and opens the cap. He holds the bottle in front of Seth, a sinful smile tugging at his lips. Then slowly, and carefully, he tips the bottle over Seth’s shoulder. It feels cold on Seth’s flushed skin. But he doesn’t have time to mull it over, because the next thing he knows, Drew leans forward and licks the liquid off his skin.

A gasp escapes Seth’s mouth, sounding too loud in the stillness of the room. _Oh God._ It trickles down his shoulder and Drew’s tongue chases it to his chest, lapping up every drop. _Oh…_ His tongue flicks over a hard nipple before he puts it in his mouth. This time Seth fails to suppress a moan. Drew raises his head slightly, giving him a reprimanding look. But Seth is too turned on to care. He grabs the back of Drew’s head and kisses him, tasting a hint of whiskey on his tongue. _Intoxicating_.

“Tell me you have a condom and lube,” he breathes against Drew’s lips. “Please.”

Drew licks a trail across the side of his neck before nibbling his ear. “Of course.”

To Seth’s annoyance, Drew is still fully clothed. But he backs up when Seth reaches for his buttons. “The warning still stands, sweetheart,” he says, sounding a little amused as Seth lets out a frustrated groan.

Instead, he unbuckles Seth’s belt and pulls the pants down, swift and efficient as always, followed by the remaining of his clothes. Seth is wondering how Drew’s gonna take him, when he’s being pushed down on the seat again, with his naked back against the bar counter and his legs spread open.

The first swipe of wet tongue on his rim makes him gasp. Clutching the sides of the stool, Seth throws his head back. He wants to touch his aching cock so bad, but he needs something solid to hold on to. He can feel Drew’s beard grazing his thighs as he moves his head, tongue dipping into his hole, making it slick.

“Drew… no, please...” he chokes back a moan, hands gripping the seat tightly. “I can’t…”

To his luck, Drew isn’t in the mood to play. He carefully moves Seth’s legs from his shoulders and stands up. His belt is tossed to the floor behind him, then he works on his zipper. When his jeans are open he pulls out his rigid cock, giving it a firm stroke. But he is _still_ clothed. His jeans are tight enough they stay on his hips; the material feels a bit rough on Seth’s skin as he wraps his legs around them.

It frustrated Seth before, but now it only arouses him. The stark contrast of him being naked and Drew almost fully clothed is hot. He exhales soundly as a condom and lube packets materialize in Drew’s hand, from God knows where. With his skilled fingers, he rolls the condom down his cock and generously applies the lube. Seth watches him, his mouth parted open. The sight of Drew’s perfect cock makes him salivating, no matter how many times he’s seen it.

Seth bites his lip again as Drew enters him, fighting the urge to whimper.

“Touch yourself.”

Like being compelled, Seth slowly releases his hold on the seat and fists his dick. The strong hands on his hip and under his thigh makes him feel safe. He knows Drew won’t let him fall. With his other hand, he clings on Drew’s arm, squeezing the hard muscles. _Yeah... oh yeah._

Drew slows down for a moment, almost stopping completely. The sound of their breathing echoes in the room, and something flutters in Seth’s stomach at the way he looks at him; molten but at the same time—gentle. And even though he has Seth’s hip in a tight grip, it doesn’t hurt. Slightly changing the angle, Drew moves in calculated but powerful thrusts. Pulling entirely out, leaving only the tip of his cock, before pushing back all the way in. And all the while, his blue eyes never leave Seth’s face.

 _He’s not gonna get bored of me. Not anytime soon._ Another moan leaves Seth’s lips. He wants to keep looking at Drew, but the tightening pleasure in his groin forces him to shut his eyes. “Oh, right there!”

When Seth opens his eyes again he sees the white, sticky warmth on his fingers. And a stain on Drew’s expensive shirt.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, still feeling lightheaded from the orgasm.

Drew caresses Seth’s hipbone with a thumb, over and over. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, football can be good. His team is leading 14–3 in the second quarter over the Bucs, already playing better than the mess that was last season. All is well.

His phone rings after Trubisky hits Cohen in stride for a 35-yard gain. He doesn’t even need to look at the screen to know it’s Drew. ‘Cause, even when he’s not here he still interrupts Seth from watching football.

“I’m rather busy here,” Seth says, but a smile crosses his face.

“Of course, it’s padded rugby time,” Drew replies, making Seth roll his eyes.

Leaning over the pillows, Seth keeps his eyes on the TV. Although the game no longer has his full attention. The man on the other side of the line does. “One of these days I’ll stop talking to you for insulting my sport.”

Drew lets out a soft laugh, sending a sensation to Seth’s stomach. He always sounds so good. _So good_.

“I doubt it.”

A touchdown just happened in the game, but Seth barely notices. He inhales, wondering why Drew’s voice affects him as much as his presence. “Why am I still talking to you,” he mumbles, more to himself.

There’s another laugh on the other side, but then Seth hears a voice from behind Drew. A man’s voice. He can’t hear what he said, but the voice kinda sounds familiar. “Where are you?” he asks automatically. “Is someone there with you?”

A rumble, as if Drew is moving his phone. And then he replies, “In the suite. Dolph’s here to help me packing.”

Seth doesn’t know which one surprises him the most: Dolph or the packing.

“You’re going somewhere?” he asks, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“I’m going to New York for a few days, something came up in the headquarter. They just told me to jump on the first plane tonight,” Drew explains. “Dolph is coming with me.”

Another touchdown happens, but this time Seth couldn’t care less. His mind immediately conjures the images from the poolside party, how Dolph never took his hands off Drew. And that Drew didn’t seem to mind. And now they’re going to New York together. What are the chances of Dolph making a move on him? And Drew… it’s not gonna be hard to convince him to have sex. He loves sex... doesn’t he?

“Seth?” Drew’s voice shakes him off his reverie. “I have to go.”

Seth finds himself absently nod, then realizes that Drew can’t see him. “Have a safe flight.”

“Thanks, love. I’ll text you when I’m there.”

Tossing his phone to the bed, Seth turns to the TV again. The third quarter just starts and the Bears are leading 38–3. _Come on, back to the game._ It’s a good game, they’re winning. But he can’t get Drew out of his head.

He thinks about the last time they had sex in the bar, and the way Drew touched him. Seth might be intoxicated, but he could feel that something was different. His touches were gentler, so was his gaze. But it can’t mean anything; nothing about them has changed. Drew didn’t even tell him about his pregnant sister. They never really talk about their families, or childhoods, or anything like that. Why would Drew bother to share his private life with a fuck-buddy, whom he might've gotten over in two months’ time when somebody new comes along? Seth knows all this. He shouldn’t be surprised.

Drew said he and Dolph are just friends who enjoy casual sex. They aren’t together; they never were.

_Neither are we._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! It was getting out of hand with over 9000 words lol, definitely my longest chapter to date. I'm exhausted and sleep deprived, but it's worth it and I'm happy with how it's turned out. :') I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. <3
> 
> I forgot to say (since chapter 1, sorryyy) that the title comes from a Mads Langer song called "Riding Elevators".
> 
> Check out this awesome fanmix that [lunaticdeano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticdeano/pseuds/lunaticdeano) has made for this fic, [here](http://lunaticdeano.tumblr.com/post/180188536010/a-fanmix-for-sex-heartbreak-and-making-amends)!

Seth looks up to glance at the clock on the wall, which shows 10.14 PM. It’s getting late, but he’s not in a rush to go home. Even though he’s pretty much done with his work for today. There are always things to do. The last member has left the gym before ten o’clock, so have the majority of the staff. That leaves only Seth and a few others, like Dana in the front desk, Tony, and the Pilates instructor Alicia.

Figuring he can check one more member who’s changed their address, Seth rises from his seat and opens the filing cabinet closest to him. Marshall, McDonald, Mills, _Morgan_... there, Olivia Morgan. But just as he plucks the file, someone knocks on his wide-open door. He assumes it’s either Dana or Alicia, since Tony never knocks.

“Yeah?” Seth asks, still facing away from the door. When there’s no reply after a few seconds, he closes the cabinet and turns around. What he sees almost makes him drop the file in his hand.

Drew is standing in the doorway, looking bigger and more intimidating than he remembers. His hair is slightly damp, and there are wet spots on his brown jacket. It must be raining outside.

Seth blinks, feeling his heartbeat quicken. It’s been more than a week since the last time he saw him. Drew looks kinda tired, but his eyes are fixed on Seth, with a familiar intensity. For a long moment, silence hangs in the air between them.

“I—didn’t know you’re back,” Seth croaks, trying not to falter under the blue fire in Drew’s eyes.

“If you picked up your phone, you’d know.”

Drew hasn’t moved one inch, but Seth feels an urge to step back as guilt is creeping in his chest.

He’s been avoiding Drew since he found out about the New York trip, in an attempt to put a distance between them. He didn’t reply to most of Drew’s texts, and wouldn’t pick up when he called. After a week, he was hoping that Drew would get the message and leave him alone—after all, he got Dolph who’d keep him occupied.

“What’s wrong?” Drew asks, being straightforward as usual. “Everything was fine when I told you I was going to New York, and suddenly you wouldn’t talk to me.” His tone is still calm, but there’s no doubt that he’s angry. Rightfully so.

Seth takes a deep breath to compose himself. He’s not ready for this, at all. He expected another quiet evening where he would finish work and go home, and now Drew’s presence has completely thrown him off. When he was alone it was easier to convince himself this was for the best, that he should end it before he got in too deep. _But now Drew’s here._ And Seth has to come up with something. Fast.

“Did Dana let you in?” he asks, buying himself some time. Drew must be aware of that, but he still replies nevertheless.

“Yeah.”

He doesn’t call Seth out for stalling, nor does he demand him to answer right away. Inwardly, Seth appreciates that. But he can’t stall the time forever. Putting the file on his desk, Seth looks up to meet his eyes again.

“I assumed you’d be busy with Dolph anyway,” he finally says. And that’s not entirely a lie.

A slight frown appears between Drew’s eyebrows. “What does he have to do with this?”

Now that Seth has started it, he can’t back down. “Well, you’re not exactly a saint, are you? He _clung_ to you when I was around, I can imagine what he does when I’m not,” he says. “Don’t tell me you went to bed alone this past week.”

“I did.”

Seth has opened his mouth, ready to fire a respond, but the words never come out. Did he hear him right? He blinks, staring at Drew with his mouth half open. Drew takes a step towards him, and then a few more. Before Seth realizes, he’s getting close, soon will be too close. Instinctively Seth backs away, until he feels the cold surface of the filing cabinet behind him. He has nowhere to go...

“Hard to believe that Dolph didn’t try,” Seth says, heart beating faster as Drew strides closer.

“That’s a different matter; I never said he didn’t.” Drew stops in front of him. “But I didn’t fuck him.”

It’s impossible to be unaffected when Drew is this close. Seth can smell him; his fragrance mixed with the faint scent of the rain on his hair. _A week without him is a long time._ He wants to bury his nose in the crook of Drew’s neck and breathe him in, feeling his lips pressed against his hair, like he used to do. But Seth forces himself to stay still.

“Why didn’t you?” his voice sounds raspier than he expected.

Drew’s gaze wanders down his face and lingers on his lips for a long second, before it goes back up to meet his eyes. “It never even crossed my mind,” he says. “Perhaps, I was too busy wondering why you didn’t take my bloody calls.” Something glints in his eyes, and Seth almost feels a smile tugging at his lips. _Almost_. It doesn’t—can’t—mean anything.

“But how long?” Seth looks up at him, gently shaking his head. “How long until you get bored of me and toss me aside? Will you just tell me one day, or do you have a two weeks notice?” It sounds more solemn than sarcastic. “I… don’t think I wanna do this anymore.”

He thought Drew would be defensive, offended, or even mad at him. He didn’t expect him to be this quiet, merely staring into his eyes. “It’s such a simple thing. Why are you making it complicated?” Drew says after a moment of silence, his tone remains calm and soft. “We’re great together, love, why would I want anyone else but you?”

Something in Seth’s stomach flutters, but it doesn’t last very long. _He wants me—only me. For now._ Until the new flavor of the month comes along.

“Seth, can you come with me for a sec—oh, did I interrupt anything?”

Seth’s head snaps around and he spots Alicia near the door. She averts her eyes from him to Drew, an apologetic, yet knowing smile is forming on her lips. “No. I'll, uh, go with you,” he says, abruptly.

He glances at Drew who’s still watching him, as if Alicia’s presence doesn’t bother him. _Come on._ Seth breaks the eye contact and makes makes his way to the door, following Alicia to the Pilates room. She shows him that one of the Wunda chairs has a problem with the spring resistance. It got new springs yesterday and they’re much stiffer. He then helps her with the chair’s set-up. Back and forth, softer but not too soft. After what feels like hours, she’s finally happy with it.

For a moment, Seth hesitates to go back to his office. What else should he say if Drew was still there? But he wouldn’t need to worry, because Drew is gone the moment he’s back. Seth takes a deep breath as he reaches over to hold the door frame, doesn’t know if he’s relieved… or disappointed.

 

* * *

 

There’s radio silence in the next days. Drew hasn’t called or texted him again since that night, not even a single message. At first, Seth convinces himself this makes it easier to get Drew out of his mind. But it quickly appears to be a wishful thinking.

When five days have passed, Seth almost gives in to the urge to call him and ask what he’s playing at. He knows Drew; this isn’t something he would normally do. Unless—he’s taking a page out of Seth’s playbook by ignoring him back. Either that or he’s decided this isn’t worth his time anymore, and moves on.

Seth has no idea which one is worse.

Distinct murmurs shake him off his thoughts as he enters the weight room. He soon finds the source: three women around the back extension bench. They’ve only been members for over a week, so Seth hasn’t quite memorized their names yet. The women seem fixated by something across the room as they keep whispering among themselves. What are they so interested about? He sees Alex standing near one of the flat benches, and a guy lying down on it. Seth can’t see him clearly because Alex is blocking most of his view, but those strong thighs look… awfully familiar.

_No, it can’t be._

“Have you seen someone so _hot_ ,” one of the ladies says in a hushed voice, that’s still loud enough for Seth to hear. The other two buzz in agreement, followed by a laugh. As if it’s not enough, when Seth darts his gaze to the other side, some guys are also checking Drew out, literally. _What the hell?_

Alex looks over and waves at him. “Hey, Seth,” he says. “Drew said you guys know each other.”

Seth didn’t even realize that he’s walking towards them. “Yeah—we do.” He halts next to Alex, his gaze automatically flickers to the flat bench.

“Alright, man, we’re done for now,” Alex tells Drew, looking at the clock on the wall. “We’ll start again in half an hour, what do you say?”

“Sounds good to me.” Drew sits up. He briefly nods at Alex before averting his eyes to Seth, a familiar smile ghosting on his lips. Apart from a bit of sweat on his forehead, he doesn’t look like someone who just did an exercise. Which shouldn’t surprise Seth, considering how good he is in bed—

Great, not even one minute and he already thinks about Drew in bed. _Snap yourself out of it._

“What are you doing here?” Seth asks when Alex is out of earshot, keeping his voice down. “I’d heard nothing from you for almost a week, and suddenly you just showed up?”

Drew keeps his eyes on him as he speaks, ignoring the people who are watching them—or more precisely, him. “Since you don’t want to see me, I reckon I’d come to see you,” he says lightly. “Besides, I could use a new gym. Sheamus and Wade told me this place has a good reputation.”

An unwanted warmth creeps in Seth’s chest. Drew doesn’t think he isn’t worth his time anymore; he’s here because of him. But he quickly brushes it off. Or at least trying to. “I’ve made myself clear.”

“So have I, love. I said I could use a new gym,” Drew replies, his smile never falters. “Now don’t let me keep you from doing your work. If you need me, you know where to find me.”

He rises up and looks at Seth for one more second before walking away, heading for the door that leads to the men’s locker room.

 

* * *

 

Seth keeps telling himself everything is gonna be fine, that Drew’s presence won’t affect him that much. But not even himself believes that lie.

The thing is, Drew hasn’t done anything to distract him, not blatantly at least. He comes to the gym three or four times a week and does his personal workout with Alex, and sometimes joining his class. He still stares at Seth intently everytime they bump into each other—which they do a lot—but that’s pretty much it. He never corners Seth in his office, or even tries to get him alone when he has the chance.

It may seem harmless so far, but Seth doesn’t want him here. He’s getting tired fast of people checking him out and flirting with him left and right. And _of course_ Drew doesn’t seem to mind all the attention. He’s never been rude to them, not even to the neediest, most annoying ones. It’s sickening. Is he trying to show Seth that anyone would jump to his bed if he told them to, men and women? Who would turn down Drew McIntyre?

“Seth?”

He snaps back to reality and turns to Peyton.”What?”

“I said I’d like to swap classes with Billie next week.” She looks at him quizzically. “It’s okay, isn’t it?”

Seth blinks, remembering what they were talking about. _Swapping classes. Right._ “Again? It would be the second time this month. It’s not a good idea for the members who signed up specifically for each one of you.”

“I know, but my boyfriend is having a birthday next week, and I’m planning a surprise party,” she says, with an apologetic smile. “Please, Seth, just for this week.”

Seth knows from experience that it won’t be just this week. It’s never just this week. But he keeps his calm. “When’s the birthday?”

“Next Friday,” she says, her big eyes looking slightly hopeful.

“You can swap class with Billie that day. But _only_ next Friday,” he tells her, leaving no space for an argument. Her mouth opens, in a clear attempt to protest, but Seth speaks again in a firm tone. “Take it or leave it, Peyton. You decide.”

For a moment, she only stares at him with a frown on her face, looking genuinely dejected. But Seth stands his ground. Then Peyton lets out a huff and _very_ hesitantly nods. Just as Seth is about to turn around and leave, he sees Mickie, one of the yoga instructors, approaching them.

“Seth, can I change my schedule for Monday? Alexa has agreed to take my class,” she says.

 _God, not another one._ He must’ve been too soft on them all this time and they use it to their advantage. Seth fails to suppress an eyeroll, doesn’t even try to hide his annoyance this time. “No, Mickie, sorry. It can’t be done on such a short notice. You have to ask me at least one week prior.”

Mickie gives him an incredulous look, clearly not used to this straight-up rejection. Meanwhile, Peyton remains on her spot, watching them with sheer curiosity in her eyes. “But Alexa—“

“I don’t care what Alexa said,” Seth cuts her off as his patience is wearing thin. “You should come to me first for approval; it’s not Alexa’s or anyone else’s decision to make,” he adds. “Anything else?”

After giving Peyton a glance, Mickie slowly shakes her head. “No.”

Seth turns on his heel and starts to walk away. Behind him, he can hear them speak in low voice.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“...seems edgy…”

Their voices disappear as soon as he closes the door.

 

* * *

 

“Sure, see you tomorrow.” Seth puts the phone back. He’s pretty sure all the members and instructors have left, and told Dana to go home. He and the people in front desk are the only ones having access to lock the doors.

Grabbing his keycard from the table, Seth leaves his office. He needs to check every room to see if anyone is still around, to prevent them from being locked in. Though it never happened before, thankfully. The smaller classrooms are empty, so are the Pilates room and Kickboxing hall. But as he enters the weight room, there is some noise coming from one of the equipments. He walks in and spots—Drew sitting on the pullover machine, doing a back workout.

 _Oh, come on._ _Out of everyone possible, it has to be him?_

Drew sees him and stops his exercise. For a moment they say nothing, merely staring at each other. Until Seth inhales and breaks the silence. “You have to leave. I’m about to lock the doors.”

“All right,” is all that Drew says. He retrieves a white towel from the nearby hanger and wipes the sweat off his face. “Have a good night.” He stands up, reaching for his bottle on the floor, looking completely calm. While Seth feels anything but calm. He’s sick of being on his toes all day, and Drew’s presence certainly doesn’t help.

“What are you playing at?” Seth blurts out before he can stop himself. “Why are you doing this?”

A beat, then Drew closes his bottle and looks at him. “What are you talking about?”

Seth takes several impatient strides towards him, until he’s only a few feet away. “Why are you here, Drew? You wanna show me how people are clamoring to suck your dick?” He doesn’t bother to lower his voice. It’s only the two of them, anyway. “Showing me what I’ve _missed_.”

Drew remains quiet as he watches him, and for some reasons it only irritates Seth even more. “You could fuck anyone; you know they’d jump to your bed if you asked them to. Why won’t you just—leave me alone?” he demands; his own heavy breathing is the only sound he can hear.

Slowly, Drew raises a hand, touching some curls that have escaped Seth’s messy bun. His fingers move gently as his gaze roaming on Seth’s face. For a moment, Seth can only watch him in bewilderment, doesn’t quite understand what he’s doing, or why he lets him. Drew’s fingers have found their way to his face, stroking across his cheek in a tender motion.

“I don’t want just anyone, love,” Drew says, his blue eyes still as mesmerizing as Seth remembers. “I like having you around, not just in my bed. Which, I admit, is normally not the case with me.” He pauses, his fingers also stop moving. “I’ve missed you; I want to start over.”

It takes a moment for Seth to register what he said. “What do you mean?” His heart pounding in his chest, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. _This is Drew, remember?_

“Let’s start over with this thing we have, and see where it takes us.”

Seth blinks slowly, before saying the first thing that comes to his mind, “How do I know this isn’t a ploy to get me back to your bed?”

Drew’s beautiful dimples appear when he smiles. “Sweetheart, didn’t you say I could fuck anyone? You’re a great shag, I’d give you that, but I wouldn’t put so much effort into this if it was just for sex.” When Seth is still hesitating, he says again softly, “I’ve never done this before, but I want to give it a try. Won’t you?”

_Well, if he puts it that way._

Won’t he?

“Okay.”

The fingers on his cheek move to the back of his head, gently pulling him closer. Seth feels Drew’s lips on his hair as he presses his head against the curve of Drew’s neck. He closes his eyes, letting himself get lost in the sensation—just for a moment—and finally breathing in the scent that he’s missed.

 

* * *

 

Much to Seth’s surprise, they’ve slipped back into their old routines smoothly. They hang out in Drew’s place, having dinner, going to events like they used to do, and Drew is still training in Seth’s gym. It’s as if the last three weeks’ fallout never happened. Everything goes back to how it was before. Minus the sex. And it feels weird when sex was a such big factor in their relationship. The closest thing they’ve done is kissing, followed by touching and rubbing their cocks through their pants. But so far they’ve always managed to stop before they got carried away.

_We’re starting over, slowly._

One thing is still bothering him, though. Drew hasn’t told him about his family, or at least that his sister is. expecting. But Seth pushes the thought to the back of his mind, not letting it ruin everything. Drew must have his own reasons. Maybe he’ll tell him when the time is right, whenever it might be. Hopefully.

Today, Seth’s taking a day off because it’s his first game day in Drew’s suite. Which is something like a game night—but held during the day. And he’ll be the only American among a bunch of Europeans. The concept isn’t too foreign for him, because a few months ago he, Tony, and a few guys from the gym watched a lot of the FIFA World Cup games together, even though The US didn’t make it. Seth wasn’t interested in soccer until he moved to Florida and hung out with some Europeans, playing FIFA with them. He won’t like it as much as he loves football, but he’s learned to appreciate it; the strategy, and the fluidity of the game.

“You’re sure we got everything?” Seth asks, peeking into one of the plastic bags in his hand. “Or did we forget something?”

“I _know_ we got everything,” Drew tells him as he locks the car. “Sheamus will shut up as long as he gets his Guinness. Everyone else will be fine with Bud Light.”

Fine, Seth will take his word for it. He’s known them a lot longer, except for Tony. “And we got Pringles for Tony.”

“Exactly. If they don’t like what we have, they’re very much welcome to starve,” Drew replies. It sounds so him that Seth can’t help smiling.

As they’re about to reach the elevators, Drew’s phone rings. He moves the bags to one hand and pulls the phone out of his jeans pocket. “It’s my dad, I have to take this,” he says, putting the bags on the floor. “Hold the elevator for me.”

“What if there are other people?”

“Let them wait.”

A chuckle escapes Seth’s lips. “You’re such an asshole.”

Drew only gives him a mild eyeroll before moving back towards the parking lot. Seth can vaguely hear him as he answers his phone. He shakes his head, pressing the elevator button, with the smile still on his lips. The two elevators are currently on the 25th  and 18th  floors, so it could take a while before they reach the basement. Maybe Drew will be done before that, and Seth won’t have to hold the door with people staring daggers at him.

He hears some footsteps behind him, but they don’t sound like Drew’s. Curiously, he turns his head and meets a familiar face. Even though they only met once before. _Fantastic. What is the chance?_

Dolph looks as sleek as he remembers, with his white blazer, light blue shirt, and white slacks, and his blond hair being pulled up in a neat ponytail. Seth politely smiles at him, but he can’t help feeling a bit wary, considering how the man was glued to Drew the last time Seth saw him. Dolph flashes him a smile that looks—somewhat genuine.

“Hi,” he says. “Are you waiting for Drew?”

Seth glances up at the floor indicator and nods. 17th  and 12th  floors, well at least there’s a progress.“Yeah, he’s having a phone call.”

“I see.”

Then comes silence. Somewhere away, Seth can hear Drew still talking on his phone. _Come on,_ he needs either Drew or the elevator to save him from this awkward silence with Drew’s friend slash fuck-buddy. Why are elevators always so slow?

“Things are good with you?” Dolph asks again, breaking the silence.

At least, Seth is grateful he makes an effort to be conversational. “Yeah, they’re pretty good. How about you?”

“Same old same old, you know,” he replies, a smile crosses his face. He mimics what Seth did, peering at the floor indicator. Then he turns and stares at Seth for some long seconds. “When we were in New York, Drew was in such a bad mood because he didn’t hear from you. I’d never seen him that agitated,” he says again, sounding a tad solemn. Then his smile grows wider, despite the melancholy in his eyes. “I’m glad you guys have worked things out.”

Seth looks at him and briefly smiles back. “So am I,” a little surprised at how truthful he sounds.

There would have been another silence, if Drew didn’t choose that moment to return. “This is what I have to deal with every day. Super slow elevators,” he says, shoving his phone into his pocket. “Welcome to my world.” Then his face breaks into a grin when he spots Dolph. “Hey there, buddy.” He steps closer to give him a one-arm hug.

“I was just telling Seth how insufferable you were in New York, when he didn’t answer your calls,” Dolph says as he pats his back. It’s a friendly gesture, and nowhere near how he was all over him last time.

“I’ve made sure he’s aware of that,” Drew responds, his intense stare sending a weird, tingling sensation to Seth’s skin, in a way that only he can do.

This time Lady Luck is on his side, because the first elevator door opens, followed by the other one. A lot of people step out, heading for the parking lot, but quite a few remain inside. The three of them enter the same elevator, after Seth makes sure they bring all of their shopping bags.

It’s always a long way up to Drew’s floor, and with the other people around Drew can’t touch him—his hands are full, anyway. But he has his own way to keep Seth occupied, such as brushing their arms together, or staring at him like nobody else was looking. Seth can’t hold back a smile when the back of Drew’s hand grazes his, gentle yet unmistakable, demanding his full, undivided attention. Right… as if he could think of anything else if he tried.

When he looks up a moment later, his gaze meets Dolph’s—who apparently has been watching them. His facial expression remains neutral, but there’s some melancholy in his eyes, not unlike the one Seth has seen before.

 

* * *

 

“You know why we love Drew’s place for our game day?” Sheamus turns to Seth, who’s sitting on the sofa next to him. “Because instead of takeaway, he’s got room service.”

“And you don’t need to worry about making a mess. He has bloody housekeeping,” Wade chirps in from one of the armchairs, followed by the other guys laughing in agreement. “So, litter away, lads.”

Drew walks out of the bedroom, with a small notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. “Go ahead and make a mess, I’ll make sure my housekeeper hunts you pathetic morons down,” he says, settles himself on Seth’s other side. “Now that I’ve got your attention, there’s only one rule. Anyone who uses the word ‘soccer’ will be fined five bucks each time.” He looks over at Seth and smirks, waving the notebook in front of him. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Grabbing the thing from his hand, Seth reads what’s written on it. There are all their names and an empty space next to them. He doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or rip the paper to shreds.

“That’s the best rule,” Tony joins in conspiratorially, opening a tube of Pringles.

“What the hell is _soccer_ anyway,” Wade utters with disdain, before quickly realizing what he’s done. “Bugger—that doesn’t count!”

Drew plucks the notebook from Seth’s hand and writes his name down. “Oh it does, mate,” he says. “We’re up to a good start, aren’t we; Seth needs to keep up.”

“Screw you.” Seth makes a move to take the book again, but Drew is faster. He slides it across the table and Wade picks it up to safety, far from Seth’s reach. _Jerks._

The match is about to start, and everyone is quiet as they read the line-ups on the screen. It’s a Champions League match from Group H, between Juventus and Manchester United. To be honest Seth despises both teams, so he’s supposedly neutral about this encounter. Although he can tolerate United a _tiny_ bit more. Drew and Wade are cheering for Manchester United—or maybe they just loathe Juventus more, what does he know—while Sheamus is undoubtedly a huge fan. And that leaves only Tony on Juventus’ side; the poor thing.

“You still got Ronaldo, the best player in the world,” Seth encourages him, a little sympathetically as he knows how it feels to be ganged up on.

He should’ve known that he’d be met with scoffs and sarcastic remarks from the opposition. “ _Please_ , don’t make me laugh. He’s not even the best striker in his team, let alone in the world,” Sheamus says with a mocking snigger. “Obviously not as good as Martial in our team.”

“Everyone and their grandma know Ronaldo is overrated,” Wade adds in.

Seth rolls his eyes. “God forbid I have an opinion.”

“A wrong opinion that is.” Even Drew is jumping down his throat. “Very wrong.”

Straightening up, Seth turns to meet his taunting smile. “Right, of course, what do I know about soccer compared to you seasoned experts,” he fires, and immediately realizes what he just said when Drew’s smile turns amused. _Fuck. No…_ His face must look so devastated that even Tony bursts out laughing.

Juventus scores the first goal, but loses out with two in the last ten minutes—the second one being an own goal. Objectively they are the better team, with more chances and possession, but sometimes those things aren’t enough to win the game. Tony jumps from his seat when the own goal happens, wailing loudly; so loud that Wade throws an empty Budweiser can at him. On the opposite side, Sheamus also leaps to his feet and raises both arms while screaming. But nobody shushes him or throws anything at him, not even a plastic bag. How is that fair?

Seth tried hard to remember not to say the word ‘soccer’ for the entire time, and he managed pretty well—apart from three more slip-ups. _It_ _could happen to any_ _one_. At the end of the match, Seth only has to pay twenty bucks, a lot less than he (and everyone else) expected, while Wade loses five bucks for his mistake at the start. Drew says the housekeeper can keep all the money for cleaning the mess they’ve made.

 

* * *

 

It’s over eleven o’clock when Seth enters the bedroom; his gaze falls on Drew who’s sitting on the bed with his back against the bed frame, scrolling away on his phone. The entire suite is dark, apart from the dim light coming from the bedside lamp. Drew looks up when Seth slips under the covers next to him.

“How was your first game day?” he asks, placing the phone on the nightstand before laying his head on the pillow.

Seth shifts closer until they almost lie on the same pillow. “Other than losing twenty bucks and you guys being jerks, it was pretty fun.”

A deep chuckle meets his ears, sounding _just_ a little too good at this time of day. “Come on, you know we won’t tolerate that bloody word during our game day.”

“And I’ve said ‘soccer’ my entire life. I won’t stop just because you assholes are being high and mighty,” Seth retorts.

“I can say the same thing about your padded rugby.”

Rolling onto his side, Seth playfully smacks Drew on his bare chest. “God, you’re not gonna stop, are you?” He doesn’t know if he’s more tired or amused by the antics.

The intensity in Drew’s eyes doesn’t falter in the dim light as he stares at him. “No, sweetheart, I’m not.” He reaches up, brushing Seth’s cheek with his thumb. For a moment neither of them says anything. Seth’s heart is beating faster as the mood shifts; he almost can hear it drumming in his ears. Drew’s thumb continues to stroke across his cheekbone, in a constant pattern.

“You’re staying the night, aren’t you?”

His voice is softer, yet raspier, making Seth absently lick his lips. “I guess—“ he gasps. Drew’s hand has left his face and traveled down the small of his back, pulling Seth on top of him with ease.

“Fantastic.”

The hand dips even lower. Seth bites down on his bottom lip when Drew’s cock is rubbing against his, both already hardening. _Don’t think,_ he says in his head, _or this would come to an end._ Instead, he lets his eyes flutter close and follows his instinct to kiss Drew.

It’s familiar; Drew’s tongue sliding deep into his mouth, big hand gently kneading his ass. They will continue to kiss, and grind, and squeeze… until one of them can’t take it anymore. And then they’ll stop. That’s what happens every other night. But this time, Drew hasn’t shown any intention of stopping. _Not_ _at all._ He doesn’t even slow down. He slips his hand under Seth’s sweatpants and teases his entrance, something he hasn’t done since their reconciliation.

And Seth makes no move to stop him. His breathing comes out in short gasps as the long finger continues to circle his rim, over and over. _God,_ he wants this. It’s been too long since he had Drew’s cock inside him. A muffled moan escapes him when Drew parts his ass with his other hand and presses his fingertip in, just so slightly. It stings, since his finger isn’t slick, but Seth’s horny brain doesn’t give a fuck.

As he pulls away for air, he looks down at Drew whose eyes are burning blue. “You are”—Drew runs a hand up his naked back—“absolutely beautiful.”

Seth wants to say something back, but all he can think of is Drew’s cock filling him up, as deep as their bodies will allow. “Drew...” he breathes out.

Drew stares at him for what feels like infinity, eyes turning a darker shade; he knows exactly what Seth wants. And for a second, Seth is anxious that he won’t give it. _We’re taking it slow—_ A moan is ripped through him when Drew flips them over and buries his fingers in his hair, before leaning down to claim his lips. _Ah…_ Seth closes his eyes and stops all of his blurry thoughts, basking in the blissful delirium, of Drew’s hard body on top of him, Drew’s mouth latching onto his.

They move in an effortless motion, pulling off their remaining clothes, as if their bodies know instinctively what to do, and where to be. Seth keeps his eyes closed when Drew leaves to get the condom and lube, even later as wet fingers gently delve into his entrance. He only opens them when Drew’s voice caresses his ear.

“Look at me.”

He looks into Drew’s eyes; dark blue and profound—and captivating. But they soften as he raises his hand and brushes Seth’s cheek with a finger. Then the hand trails down his side, slipping under his thigh and stroking it for a moment. The tip of Drew’s cock starts to breach his slick opening, and Seth arches his back, fighting the urge to shut his eyes. _No,_ he can’t, he wants to look at Drew. His heart is racing, his breath quickening, and there’s a weird, hot sensation in his stomach that makes him flush, almost feverish. But he’s extremely aware of every single thing that Drew is doing to his body. Every touch… every thrust, deep and slow then a little faster, but just as deep.

Drew kisses him, stopping for a second with his cock all the way in, nudging Seth’s most sensitive spot. Then he moves again when Seth moans a protest, this time driving in harder.

“Drew… I’m gonna—“ Seth is breathless. He blindly reaches for his cock and strokes it, feeling the tip already leaking. He’s not gonna last long.

And all the while, Drew’s eyes are locked on him.

 

* * *

 

The room is dark when Seth opens his eyes. The only lighting comes from the gentle beam of the morning sunlight, streaming through the curtains. He blinks a few times to adjust his eyes to the light—or the lack of it. _What time is it?_ The red digits of the digital clock on the nightstand shows 6.49. His workday will start at nine, so he has plenty of time. And the gym is closer from here than his own place.

His body is sore in the best way, one that he doesn’t mind having after a long, satisfying night. But now he wants nothing more than a shower. Just the thought of hot water spray on his skin makes it tingle with need.

Drew is still sleeping, his face pressing against the pillow, half-covered by strands of dark hair. Seth reaches out to gently brush the hair off his face, doesn’t want to wake him up. Despite his necessity to shower, he can’t help staying to watch him. Just a little bit longer. Drew’s peaceful face is too… tempting to miss. He traces one eyebrow before stopping on his temple, holding his breath when Drew’s body stirs. But to his luck, he’s still fast asleep.

_Alright, shower time._

Reluctantly, Seth pulls his hand back and shifts to get off the bed, as carefully as possible. Then he tiptoes to the bathroom. A blissful moan slips out of him when the hot water hits his skin, thick steam clouding around him. It feels so good, probably the best way to start a day. Though he’s sure Drew will disagree with him.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been in there, lost in his thoughts. He doesn’t quite notice the glass door being pushed open, and the body enveloping him from behind. _Oh._ Seth instinctively tries to turn around, but two strong arms are keeping him in place.

“Your body against mine is always a pleasure,” Drew growls in his ear before kissing his shoulder. “Your _wet_ body is even better.”

Seth gasps as lust hits him hard, blood rushing to his groin. He cranes his head, wanting to kiss Drew, but Drew deflects his lips and goes to lick his ear instead. It drives him crazy. As if it wasn’t enough, Drew’s cock is now sliding in between his cheeks, so wet from the non-stop water stream above their heads. Seth whines and involuntarily clenches his ass, evoking a thick groan from Drew’s parted mouth.

“Fuck,” Drew curses, tightening his arm around Seth’s stomach, brushing his fully hard dick. “I bloody want you.”

Seth reaches around behind him to grab any part of Drew that he can touch. “Take me...” cradling the back of his head.

He feels Drew hesitating for a second. “We don’t have a condom.”

The logical part of Seth knows that he’s right. But it doesn’t stop the wave of disappointment that sweeps his chest, so strong that he’s choking out a sob. He wants this—more than anything. _Anything in the world._ After a moment, Drew kisses his cheek and says in a rough voice, “All right, I’ll pull out.”

It sounds like Heaven to Seth’s ear, better than every Christmas morning combined. He breathes out and turns to kiss Drew, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He’s still a bit loose from last night, which makes Drew’s cock slide in pretty easily, with just a little bit of resistance. They both moan when he’s fully in. The thought of Drew’s bare cock inside him is almost too much.

“Fuck, Seth… sweetheart,” he hears Drew groan against his ear, making him shiver.

Seth steadies himself with one hand on the wall, panting when he feels Drew’s fingers wrapped around his cock, and the other hand around his neck. His fingers are splayed on the base of Seth’s neck, rubbing against his collarbones. It’s not tight enough to make Seth breathless. But the weird, hot sensation he felt in his stomach last night is back, even more overwhelming than before.

_What is this...?_

Drew’s thrusts are getting more frantic, and uncharacteristically messier, which means he is close. But he doesn’t make a move to pull back. And neither does Seth want him to. He grabs Drew’s arm with his free hand and holds it tight, not gonna let it go. _No._

This is more than just sex. Seth squeezes his eyes shut, tightening his grasp on Drew’s arm. He wants Drew, all of him… can’t think of being with anybody else but him. Behind him Drew is hitting his prostate dead-on, and Seth whimpers as he comes, with a particular name on his lips. A couple more thrusts and Drew follows him over the edge, still buried deep inside him. And whispering his name.

 

* * *

 

Seth is in love.

He’s known it for a while, but stubbornly tried to resist it. With all his might. He should’ve realized that it would find a way to claw itself onto his heart, one way or another, and insisting to stay.

“Your eggs will get cold,” Drew’s voice shakes him off his reverie. He blinks and sees Drew standing across the kitchen island, wearing his navy bathrobe that he let Seth borrow a while ago. It fits him perfectly.

Silently nodding, Seth takes a forkful of scrambled eggs and eats it. After the shower he’s dressed for work, but there’s no rush; he’s got plenty of time. Drew watches him for a moment before turning around to start the coffee maker, and the pleasant smell of coffee soon invades the kitchen. He then fills two cups and places one of them in front of Seth, shortly followed by his creamer. The disdainful expression on his face when he puts the creamer down makes Seth laugh.

“Will you stop being judgmental about it?”

Drew raises an eyebrow. “About your almond creamer? Never. It’s an abomination,” he says, taking a sip of his _black_ coffee. “I barely tolerate coffee creamers, let alone that thing.”

Any other day, Seth would roll his eyes and find a snappy comeback, but right now he can’t even be annoyed. A smile is ghosting on his lips as he watches Drew eating his breakfast, sipping his coffee once in a while. It’s a routine they’ve started to develop as he spends more time here, and it feels _good_. Like how it should be. Although Drew frowns upon some of his stuff, like when Seth attempted to bake flourless chocolate cake (which he gotta admit was an epic fail, but to be fair it was his first time with the recipe), or his _bloody_ Diet Coke—Drew’s words not his.

“Do you want more eggs or bacon?” Drew asks when he looks up and sees him still watching.

“No, thanks.”

Putting his cup on the table, Drew rises from his seat. “If you say so. Or—don’t tell me you’ve found some healthy soybean that tastes like bacon as an alternative food,” he says, eyes playfully narrowed. He lets out a dramatic sigh when Seth chuckles and shakes his head. “Thank goodness. I don’t know how much more tolerant I can be regarding your questionable food choices.”

He opens the fridge and takes a water bottle, as well as a can of Seth’s Diet Coke. “My brother loves this thing, too; he made me try it once. Safe to say I stopped talking to him for a week.”

Seth merely responds with an amused smile. _The Diet Coke, see._ But as he finishes off his plate of food, something crosses his mind. This is the first time Drew actually talked about his family. Maybe it’s time for him to find out more, too.

“Tell me about your family. You never talked about them.” he says. Drew’s hand that’s unscrewing the bottle cap freezes mid air, before he goes on and takes a gulp of the water. The silence that follows feels a little unsettling.

“There’s nothing interesting about them.”

Somehow, his demeanor has changed. It’s quite subtle, but Seth can feel it. Has he said something wrong? Maybe he should change the subject, but a part of him really wants to know. He would think that they’ve gotten closer in the past weeks—and certainly after what happened in the shower.

“I still wanna hear it,” he says, trying to sound neutral. “William Regal told me your sister is expecting her second child.”

This time, Drew’s face turns unmistakably darker. “I said there’s _nothing_ interesting about them,” he repeats. The bottle lands on the table with an audible thud when he puts it down.

It startles Seth. What’s his problem? They were fine not even five minutes ago, discussing about Seth’s abominable almond creamer and Diet Coke.

“It was just a simple question,” he can’t help saying. The warm buzz and afterglow he feels after the shower are starting to fade, replaced by an uneasy clench in his stomach. He realized that he was in love; he was so happy. “You don’t... trust me enough to tell me?”

This time, Drew doesn’t reply. And the clench in Seth’s stomach grips him tighter.

It’s a profound enough answer, isn’t it? Seth blinks, taking a deep breath as disappointment—and desolation—are creeping in. _Maybe Drew will never care enough._ Not as much as he does.

Looking up, he sees that Drew is watching him. “What are we now?” he asks, after a long second.

Silence for a heartbeat. And then, “We’re giving it a try, aren’t we?”

The words feel somehow rigid, with no warmth or conviction. Maybe yesterday it would be enough for Seth. But not now, not after he realizes that he’s in love with Drew. He can’t.

“What? That’s not good enough for you?” Drew asks, sounding slightly defensive.

 _No._ Seth slowly shakes his head. _Not anymore._ “I’m starting to feel things for you, and I need to know if I’m on my own.” He’s laid all his cards, with nothing more to hide.

This time, Drew’s gaze softens as he speaks. “You’re not. But we’re taking it slow, aren’t we?”

“You don’t even wanna talk to me about your family,” Seth points out, shaking his head again. “You just—don’t care enough.”

Drew watches him, dark brows knitting in a tight frown. “What makes you think so? I feel for you more than I’ve ever felt for anyone else. How is that not enough?”

“The fact that you never asked about my past, or my family who lives far away,” Seth responds. “When it’s not about getting in my pants, you just don’t care, do you?”

The frown on Drew’s face gets deeper. “I thought it didn’t matter. You’d talk about them if you felt like it,” he says. “Where are you going with this, Seth?”

He’s clearly getting frustrated. And a part of Seth wants to just let it go, pretending all of this never happened. They were doing great, weren’t they, up until ten minutes ago. Their sex has become more than just lust; he knows Drew feels it, too. But he wants _more_. And if Drew can’t give it to him now after everything… he never will.

And Seth can’t afford to have his heart broken—again.

“When I was thirteen my dad left us,” he says in a quiet voice. “Then it was just me and my mom. For the rest of my adolescence I was a nightmare for her, with my intense, teenage anger, self-loathing, and inadequacy. All because my dad didn’t care for us enough to stay.”

He pauses. Drew’s eyes linger on him, but he says nothing. “Three years ago I had a boyfriend that I really loved,” he trails off. Reminiscing about Roman is always hard, even more so talking to another person about it. “I thought he loved me just as much. But I was wrong. He did love me, alright, but his family means everything to him.”

Seth stops again, drawing in a long breath. “So, when his parents asked him to marry... a woman and give them grandchildren—he did.”

He doesn’t realize that Drew has come closer. He reaches over and gently brushes Seth’s hand that lies on the table. “I’m sorry.” Looking up, Seth blinks and holds his gaze. Drew’s thumb is tracing some steady pattern on his skin, and Seth feels his heart ache. He’s so in love with him...

“I don’t wanna feel like that again,” he croaks, emotion filling his throat. “I want more than you can give me. I’ve had enough of people come and go, never care enough to stay. If you can’t give me that now“—he swallows, reluctantly pulling his hand from Drew’s grasp—“then you never will.”

For the longest seconds Drew is staring at him, but he doesn’t reach over to take his hand. Nor does he say anything. Guess, it’s better this way. Seth wouldn’t want him to say something as cliché as “I don’t wanna hurt you”.

He steps back and turns around, heading towards the door in fast pace before he changes his mind. He doesn’t stop walking until he reaches the elevator. _Ah, the elevator._

Slowly, Seth turns his head to look at the closed suite door. And waiting. For both the elevator and the slight chance of the door to open. Seconds passed, followed by minutes. The elevator is as slow as usual; it would give Drew plenty of time to go after him... if he wanted to. His gaze darts to the floor indicator; 21st, then 22nd  floor. With each floor it goes up, the more his heart is hurting.

The elevator door opens with a ding sound, and Seth absently drags his feet inside. He slumps on the wall, suddenly feeling exhausted. Of course. Drew isn’t gonna come after him; he knows that. And yet the stupid, little part of him was still hoping. He reaches out to press the button on the panel, blinking when his vision gets blurry, and a tear slips free.

 

* * *

 

Tony and Sheamus are good friends.

Even though they could, they didn’t tell him ‘I told you so’, when Seth said he broke up with Drew. They took him to dinner and then a drink, in an attempt to cheer him up. They didn’t take sides, nor did Seth ask them to. Okay, Tony might be more on Seth’s side but he is slightly biased. Sheamus said Drew never really talked about his family, not even with his close friends like him or Wade. Although that didn’t make Seth feel better. But then Sheamus continued that Drew has always been emotionally detached, when it comes to his lovers. Ever since he’s known him.

Yeah… how naive of Seth to think he’d be different. He doesn’t stand a chance.

It’s been two weeks since that morning. Seth still sees glimpses of Drew in the gym, but so far he’s managed to avoid him. It’s not that hard since Drew’s mostly in the weight room, or Alex’s classroom. However, today is Tony and Sheamus’ wedding, and there’s no way Seth won’t bump into him. But, he’ll cross the bridge when he comes to it.

The reception is held in—unsurprisingly—The Continental hotel’s poolside lounge. But it looks a bit different from the events Seth’s gone to, the biggest difference being the pool. It’s now covered in acrylic glass, turning it into a beautiful dance floor with blue and purple lights underneath. Tony (and the wedding planner) did a great job to tone down Sheamus’ insistence on having an Irish green-themed wedding. Not even the lanterns are all green.

Seth tries to enjoy the party, but it’s not easy when he’s also constantly searching for Drew. In order to stay out of his way. But as the time has come for the happy couple to do the first dance, he allows himself to let his guard down a little, a genuine smile on his face as he watches them do the slow dance in the middle of the pool dance floor. Tony doesn’t stop smiling, and Sheamus looks the happiest he’s ever been since Seth has known him. They’re both good people who deserve each other. Although, if he’s being honest with himself, he’s more than a little envious. Why can’t he have a love like that?

But it’s his own fault, isn’t it? He let himself fall for a man who won’t love him back, not the way he wants. Should’ve learned his lesson. Seth never doubted that Roman loved him—and yet he still left. What was the chance of Drew to stay?

“Got to say I’m a little disappointed of Sheamus. It’s nowhere near as green as I expected.”

Even now the voice still makes Seth’s stomach flutter.

 _Speaking of the devil._ Before Seth thinks the better of it he turns around, meeting the blue eyes that seemingly never fail to mesmerize him. And his voice makes his heart beat faster, as always. It’s unfair how much he still affects Seth; how easily he breaks his resolve just by one look.

Drew is wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath, and his hair pulled into a neat ponytail on the nape of his neck. He looks… nothing short of breathtaking. Blue is definitely his color.

“You look fantastic,” Drew says, taking in his black suit jacket and white shirt.

Seth racks his brain for something to say, but he can’t find any. It’s stupid; he knew they’d meet here at the wedding. But the moment they do, all he can think of is Drew’s lips on his shoulder, fingers splayed on the base of his neck, and endless, hot water stream above their heads. Like it was just yesterday.

“Are you here by yourself?” Drew asks again, since he clearly won’t get a reply.

“Yeah,” the word slips out of Seth’s mouth this time. “Are you?” His insides clench at the thought of Drew being with someone else already. What if he and Dolph—

“I am,” Drew says, and Seth breathes out in relief. Then he flushes when he realizes how obvious he is. He averts his gaze to Sheamus and Tony who are still dancing. More people have joined them, so they’re not the only couple on the dance floor anymore. From his peripheral vision, he sees Drew doing the same.

Moments pass, and they’re just standing there, watching people dance and laugh. “All of your things at my place remind me of you,” Drew says, having his eyes back on Seth.

 _Why didn’t he just... throw them away?_ Seth hesitantly turns back to look at him. What is he trying to say?

“Can you come with me for a second?”

 _No._ It’s a bad idea. If Drew already affects him this much when there are others, how worse it would be if they were alone? But his body is such a fool when it comes to Drew, always so… _dangerously_ weak. So he nods, despite his head telling him not to. Seth follows him as he leaves the lounge, down the glass corridor. Then he opens the door at the end of it, revealing a ballroom of some sort. It’s empty but the chandeliers, high ceiling, and glass windows overlooking the pool are beautiful.

“This is our back-up venue, in case it’s raining during a party,” Drew explains, as if he could read his mind. “There is a connecting door to the lounge.”

Seth is about to ask him why he took him here, but then Drew steps closer, and the words simply disappear. His heart is pounding in his chest as Drew stares at him, unapologetically, with no reservation. The way he always does. He lifts a hand and touches Seth’s face, slowly leaning down, his intention couldn’t be clearer. But as though something inside him snaps, Seth puts a hand on his chest to stop him.

“What do you want from me, Drew?” the words tumble out of his mouth. “You can’t do this. You can’t use my feelings against me when you feel like it.” He shakes his head. “I’m not falling for this again.” He tries to step back, but Drew grabs his hand, keeping him in place.

“Listen to me.”

His voice is soft and coaxing, but with authority lacing through it. Seth looks up at him with parted lips, despite his urge to flee. “I never had sex without condoms. It’s one line I would never cross. One rule. And you made me break that rule,” Drew says, his eyes locked with Seth’s, fervent and all-consuming. “But I’d do it again in a heartbeat, with you.”

Seth’s breath is caught in his throat, he can’t believe what he heard. It can’t be. Drew can’t—

“When I told you there’s nothing interesting about my family, I meant it,” Drew goes on, voice getting a bit somber. “My parents are still together because people expect them to. My brother married a French woman who absolutely hates Scotland. My sister won’t leave her arsehole boyfriend, even though he keeps cheating on her. And now they’re having another baby.” His eyes turn darker as he gazes up at the ceiling, but they soften when he looks back at Seth. “I told myself it wouldn’t happen to me. I kept people at arm’s length, never letting them come close enough.”

He brushes Seth’s lower lip with his thumb. “Except you.”

Seth can only look at him, heart pounding on his ribcage. “Drew...”

They stare at each other for the longest second. Then Drew removes his finger and replaces it with his lips, warm and soft as they move over Seth’s, unhurried.

“If you want me, I’m here,” Drew says against his lips when they slightly pull away. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Seth closes his eyes, feeling the words spilling out of his mouth before he can stop it. “I really want you.”

When he opens his eyes again, Drew is watching him. His face is half-illuminated by the blue, green, and purple lanterns from the pool, but the emotions in his eyes couldn’t be clearer.

“I’m yours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed by the support this story has been getting. Especially considering Rollintyre is such a rarepair. I appreciate all of your kind words, thank you. I love you guys. <3


End file.
